


Medusa's Gaze

by DeansTrapQueen



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Condoms, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Consent, F/M, Female Character of Color, Fluff, Foot Fetish, Implied/Referenced Abuse, John is a gentleman, Lesbian Character, Lingerie, Musicians, Oral Sex, Punk Rock, Safe Sane and Consensual, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Smut, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansTrapQueen/pseuds/DeansTrapQueen
Summary: A new performer at the Continental catches John Wick's eye.A handsome stranger at the bar earns the infatuation of the Continental's newest performer.Two attractive, closed-off people with more baggage than anyone should ever have - what could go wrong?A/N: I'll be making major edits to this story when I finish it at the end of this week. I'll probably trade the few smut scenes for more plot, but it'll be essentially the same story. Thanks for sticking with me through this story!





	1. Chapter I: Fate

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this by a couple prompts I saw on Tumblr:  
> "You're more than just a one-night stand."  
> "Are you sure? Once we start, I might not be able to stop."  
> "I'm gonna fuck you so hard that you forget you ever even met that asshole."  
> "Would you reconsider if I was sober?"
> 
> Also, my love of Keanu Reeves has been rekindled after a few years of being dormant, so expect more Keanu-character-based fics in the future!
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story!
> 
> P.S. I accidentally published this chapter even though I didn't want to post it yet... fml

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Wick becomes infatuated with the Continental's newest performer.

It was like any other night at the Continental bar when John first walked in: small groups of people were standing and conversing with drinks in their hands, while some chose to sit instead. A few people were gathered at the bar, which is where John made his way. Addy was doling out drinks like a trooper, just as she always had. When she spotted John, a genuine smile replaced the fake one that she displayed for most customers. The man shot one back, enjoying the feeling of smiling for once. Once he was within earshot, Addy greeted John.

"Long time no see, stranger," she said. "What have you been up to?" He shrugged as he sat at the bar. 

"I just got back from Rome." Addy raised her eyebrows and leaned on the counter, flashing her ample cleavage. Despite the temptation of allowing his eyes to wander, John remained a gentleman and kept his eyes trained on hers. 

"Ooh, Rome. I doubt you were there on vacation though, right?" John sighed and nodded, recalling the horrible events that had taken place there. She straightened up and patted John's hand. "The usual?"

"You know it," John confirmed. Addy prepared the drink quickly and served it to John. 

"It's nice to see you smile for once, John," Addy said sincerely. John felt his cheeks heat up.

"Yeah, well, it's hard not to when you're around." Addy giggled and smiled even wider. Addy was a beautiful woman, and she could clearly see John's handsomeness. However, the two respected one another; they rarely flirted and never slept together. 

"Go charm someone else, buster," she joked. "Really, though, have you met anyone new since Helen?" Any happiness John had been feeling instantly disappeared. He looked down at his drink and downed it in one gulp.

"No, and I don't plan on it. Helen is my wife." Addy quickly served another customer before returning and replying to John.

"John, you know that all Helen ever wanted was for you to be happy, and, well... to be blunt, you don't seem very happy alone." John frowned at Addy's words.

"No, I'm not happy without _Helen_ ," he corrected.

"All I'm saying is that maybe you would be a little less lonely if you were with someone. Don't rush into anything, but don't bar yourself from loving anyone ever again. Alright?" John nodded. He knew Addy had good intentions, and he appreciated that, but her words still stung. John couldn't imagine being in a romantic relationship with anyone but Helen. 

Addy ran around the bar, serving customers; John watched for a while. Addy came back to him and put her hands on her hips. "John Wick, stop moping at my bar! Go out and socialize. If you're feeling antisocial, at least watch the new singer. She just started yesterday, but she's pretty amazing. You'll like her. She and her drummer will be starting their set soon." John didn't realize it, but Addy was trying to push John to talk to the new singer. Addy had barely spoken to the singer, but she seemed nice, albeit reclusive. _They should be a pretty good match..._ Addy thought. 

John thanked Addy for the advice, had her refill his drink, and left the safety of the bar. He ventured over to an empty table directly in front of the stage. The only instruments on the stage were a drumset and an acoustic guitar. _Strange,_ he thought. Performers typically had a full band to accompany them. He checked his watch: it was 9:58 PM. He assumed she would begin around 10, so he crossed his arms, sat back, and patiently waited for the singer to come out. 

The drummer came out first. She was tall and thin, almost model-esque. She wore black, ripped skinny jeans and an old, torn band tee. It was so worn that the print on it was barely visible. Her straight hair was cobalt blue, cut above her ears with an undercut in the back. The black eyeliner smudged onto her light brown skin looked like it had been there since last night. She certainly _looked_ like a drummer. The drummer adjusted the height of her seat and the tension of the drums before picking up her sticks to warm up. 

After a couple minutes of the drummer warming up, there was a rustle behind the curtains. John's eyes had begun to wander but refocused on the stage when he detected this movement in his peripheral. He had been turned to the side, his legs stretched out and his arms crossed. He downed the rest of his bourbon and waited for the singer to finally come out. 

Finally, a figure began to emerge from the curtains. Applause rang out from the crowd. She took a step forward into the light, revealing her visage. John's jaw literally dropped when his eyes landed on her, and the sound of the clapping crowd fell away. The singer was short, no more than 5'5". Her golden brown skin gleamed in the light; the radiance seemed natural, enhanced by some makeup. Her dark brown hair cascaded down her back and across her shoulders, almost reaching her waist. Her eyes were adorned with black wings, her lips brightened by red pigment. John couldn't tell what color her eyes were from his seat in the audience, and he longed to get close enough to see. She wore a baby pink cropped tee and a black leather mini-skirt. Her black knee-length boots left only a portion of her thighs visible, but John could see she was wearing black fishnets underneath. A gold chain was wrapped around her waist, tying the whole look together. 

"Sorry I'm late everyone," she apologized. Her voice was sweet like sugarcane and high like that of a lark. "I got a little held up backstage, but I'm here now. Are y'all ready?" The crowd erupted into applause, wolf whistles, and whooping. She smiled shyly, obviously not used to the attention. When the din died down, the singer picked up the guitar. "This first song is very close to my heart," she said as she began strumming the guitar. "It's about a man I used to love. He loved me too, but he had a funny way of showing it. In fact, that's the title of this song: _Funny Way of Showing It._ " John leaned on the table in an attempt to get closer to the singer -- his interest was piqued. 

_When I say, "do you love me?"_

_You say, "yeah, you know I do."_

_Do I know?_

_Do I know?_

_You've sure got a funny way_

_Of showing it, mister._

_You've left bruises on my heart,_

_cuts on my skin,_

_scars inside and out_

_You've made me a bloody mess,_

_Left me alone to cry_

_Left me alone to die_

_Yet, when you hold me,_

_I feel safe and at home_

_When you touch me,_

_I feel the walls in my mind fall_

_When you sweet talk me,_

_I feel a fire burnin' inside_

_Do you love me, mister?_

_I know you do,_

_I know you do,_

_I know it_

_You've just got_

_a funny way of showing it_

John was blown away by the singer. Her voice melded so well with the guitar that it almost sounded like another instrument. _She doesn't need a full band,_ John thought. _All she needs is that voice._ As the crowd applauded her performance, the singer once again smiled bashfully. This time, however, there was more emotion behind her expression. She looked up, and the light gleamed off her eyes as if she was holding back tears. 

"Alright, this next one is a little happier. This song - _Live to Love You -_ was written during the happiest time of my life, so I hope you feel my joy when you hear it." John smiled at the singer's sentiment. She began strumming her guitar, again without the drummer.

_Daisies in a field,_

_the sun at dawn,_

_Beautiful butterfly revealed,_

_the beauty of Babylon_

_You're God's greatest creation_

_You are my salvation_

_My love for you is undying_

_You know I ain't lyin'_

_What would I do without you?_

_Probably crash and burn_

_I need you, but you don't have a clue_

_Your love is all for which I yearn_

_Take me to the drive-in,_

_we could see one of those old movies,_

_Take me somewhere I ain't never been,_

_wherever it is you please_

_Nothing compares to you,_

_not a thing is perfect as you,_

_How lucky am I to have you_

_How lucky I am to love you_

The singer ended the song with a gleeful grin; the lyrics clearly evoked happy memories. After the audience's praise died down, the singer began speaking once again. "This next song is about a good friend of mine - not Miss Jones back here, if you were wondering. It's called _True Friend,_ and I hope y'all like it." This time, Miss Jones did actually play, along with a recorded backing track. It seemed that the singer had traded in her acoustic guitar for a heady bass for this song.

_Hangin' 'round all by myself and I'm lonely,_

_got no one to call, no one to call my homie_

_That's when you come out,_

_when you show me what you're all about_

_I think you're my closest friend,_

_About the only one on which I can depend_

_You'll always be there to make me feel free_

_The only one who really knows me_

The singer paused for an instrumental moment. Miss Jones was putting her whole body into her performance, something John appreciated. For the previous songs, the singer had stood at the microphone, swaying her hips to the music. This time, she took the mike off its stand and danced around to the heavy rock beat. Her head hung low, causing her hair to fall into her face. When it was time for her to start singing again, she lifted her head and ran her fingers through her hair to move it out of the way. John could see how heavy her eyelids looked, but the singer didn't seem tired. _Maybe she was drinking?_ he hypothesized. 

_I know you'll always be there for me,_

_For that, I'll always be your truest devotee_

_What do we need anyone else for?_

_We've got each other forevermore_

_Hangin' 'roud by myself and I'm lonely,_

_All alone without my one and only_

_I feel like I'm crashin', fallin'_

_Oh God, the feeling is fucking appalling_

_You've gone and left me alone,_

_and I guess through my stash I've blown_

_My head is fucking ablaze,_

_I thought I could count on you always?_

Again, the singer paused. She danced around some more, letting the emotions and beat of the song guide her movements. _She writes some... heavy shit,_ John noted. _I wonder who this song is about?_ When she began singing this time, her voice had a gritty growl in it that took John by surprise. 

_It's cool, it's fine, this happens all the time_

_One trip downtown and I'm sublime_

_I light up once I'm with you again_

_Yeah, you alleviate the pain_

_Hangin' 'roud with my best friend,_

_the only one who'll be 'round in the end_

_You're here for me whenever_

_Even when you hurt me, I'll love you forever_

The singer put the mike back on its stand and stepped away for a moment. She seemed a little winded, and the eyeliner under her eyes was now smudged. Her wings, however, were still intact. The singer's grungy look was completed by her faded red lipstick. "I hope that one wasn't too intense for y'all," she joked. The crowd laughed once again, but John was too enraptured to have the sense to laugh along. "Alright, this next song is the last one of this set." The audience expressed its discontent, but the singer waved it off. "No worries, we'll be back tomorrow!" This statement garnered cheers and a round of applause. "I wrote this song - I call it _Dirty Rock n Roll King -_ when I first met the special man who used to be in my life. I met him in a smoky, scummy club, and the next time he came in, I sang it for him." More applause rang out as Miss Jones began playing again, along with a different backing track. This time, the music was jazzy and seductive, the brass instruments in the recording taking over.

_When I saw him from the stage,_

_I knew I had to have him_

_I knew I'd get my way,_

_the chances of a man resisting me are slim_

The singer rocked her hips from side to side. _She knows how to use what she's got,_ John remarked to himself. Her intense gaze suddenly landed on John. The singer had done a good job of maintaining eye contact with the audience, not focusing on one area or person for too long, so John was shocked when she stared at him. She smirked, and John felt as if he was a fish and she was a fisherman who had just spotted him in the water.

_I know you're no good for me,_

_You know I'm bad for you_

_The best things in life are free,_

_and baby, my body's free to use_

As the singer crooned this verse, she maintained eye contact with John. He had been locked in place, unable to move despite his embarrassment. 

_If you want me, you can have me_

_Whenever, wherever, you can take it_

_You ain't gotta ask, honey_

_I crave you, I'll readily admit_

The singer took the mike off the stand once more, only this time, instead of dancing around the stage, she sunk down into a squat, swinging her hips from side to side the whole way down. John was mesmerized. He felt like they were alone in the room.

_If you want it, you got it,_

_'cause fucking you is my only goal_

_Take me anytime you see fit_

_I'll even let you take control_

As she whispered the last line, John could tell the singer was actually singing to him. His jaw literally dropped once again, but it closed when the singer stood back up.

_When he took me home that night_

_and he worked me out,_

_I learned what it was like to be treated right_

_How did I ever live without?_

The singer leaned forward and outstretched her hand as if she was reaching for John.

_Don't skip the foreplay,_

_don't be afraid to look into my eyes_

_What I wish you will obey,_

_so get back in between my thighs_

The singer stood up again with a complacent smirk plastered on her beautiful face. She finally shifted her gaze elsewhere, breaking the spell she had placed onto John. He felt as if he could breathe once again, but his heart stopped when her eyes ventured back to his.

_I used to be a beauty queen,_

_You could be my dirty rock n roll king_

_No longer am I sweet and clean,_

_You know all's I want is one thing_

_If you want it, you got it,_

_'cause fucking you is my only goal_

_Take me anytime you see fit_

_I'll even let you take control_

As the singer stepped back from the mike, she shot John a wink and blew him a kiss. John was surprised he didn't keel over right then and there. "Alright, everyone, I hope y'all had as good a time as I did!" The drummer stood up and came to stand beside the singer. The women threw their arms around each other's shoulders, showing that they were indeed close friends. "Please give a round of applause to our amazing drummer, Miss Carmen Jones!" Miss Jones bowed a few times as the audience applauded her. 

"Put your hands together for the indelible miss Nia Rose!" Miss Jones demanded. The audience continued to applaud the performers, a wolf whistle ringing out here and there. John joined in this time, weakly putting his hands together. _Nia Rose,_ he thought, _what a name. Nia Rose..._ The women smiled and waved one last time before leaving the stage. John immediately jumped up and made his way back to the bar for another drink. 

"Addy, that singer!" he said to Addy when she came over to him. "My God, she was... spectacular!" Addy was taken aback by John's enthusiasm. 

"I'm glad you liked her," she said slyly as she filled John's glass with bourbon. "What was her name again?"

"Nia Rose," John replied. "Her name is Nia Rose."


	2. Chapter II: Subliminal Messaging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As hard as he tries to forget the tempting Miss Nia Rose, John can't stop thinking about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I just finished JW2 (yes, I know it was foolish to begin writing a fic before actually finishing the series lol), and obviously this story isn't canon-compliant. Here's how things went in my AU:
> 
> \- John killed Santino instead of Ares in the gallery, therefore,  
> \- there's no longer a bounty on John's head (and ofc he isn't excommunicado), but most of the assassin community is still pissed at him for wreaking so much havoc  
> \- John and Ares are sort of acquaintances? So she's still alive and isn't trying to kill him anymore (which will become relevant later on)  
> \- John bought a new house and has been slowly recollecting everything he needs (appliances, furniture, guns, etc)
> 
> I didn't intend for my story to be a complete AU, but it's my own fault since I jumped the gun and started writing it when I had only seen JW1 and half of JW2.

After Nia Rose and Miss Jones had left the stage that night, John quickly went home and took a cold shower. 

_This is nothing more than a passing infatuation,_ John tried to convince himself. _I need to get over this girl... It's not fair to Helen for me to be so enamored with some random singer young enough to be my daughter._ John sighed heavily and placed his hands on the wall in front of him, leaning forward and allowing the cool water to cleanse him of his lust. 

Despite John's best efforts, he couldn't stop thinking about the girl. Every time he allowed himself to be idle, a detail of that night emerged from his memory. John tried to fill his time by cleaning his guns, restoring old leather books, helping Aurelio restore cars, and woodworking. However, a man can only entertain himself with so many distractions for so long before having to face reality. 

The final straw was when John almost had a wet dream. It was a week to the day since he had last been at the Continental. He had stayed up late that night woodworking, making a knife block that he definitely didn't need, so he hadn't gone to bed until almost one in the morning. 

  
  
_"I see the way you look at me John. I know you want me." John couldn't tell where he was, nor could he tell who was talking to him; her lips were pressed against his right ear, making it impossible to see her face. He knew the voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on whose it was. He felt the woman smile against his ear. John gripped the arms of the wooden chair in which he was seated, turning his knuckles white. "What, you've got nothing to say for yourself?" The woman pulled away from him enough for John to see her face._

_"Nia," he whispered softly. Her plump, red lips grew into a seductive smile._

_"Did you forget forget who I was, sillyhead?" she teased. John audibly gulped. "Is this because of me?" Nia asked, pointing to John's crotch. He looked down and saw the tent in his pants. Now that he had seen it, John was painfully aware of its presence._

_"Yeah, it is," he admitted._

_"Tell me what you want, baby. Do you want me to touch you?" John nodded vigorously, eager for Nia's touch. She placed her hand on John's bulge. "I can tell how hard you are through your pants. It won't take much to make you come, will it?" John shook his head and felt his cheeks redden. He didn't know how he even ended up in this situation, and now he was completely wrapped around this girl's little finger._

_"Please, Nia... please touch me," John begged softly._

_"That's what I like to hear, baby." With that, Nia unbuttoned John's pants. "I'm going to take my time with you. We have all the time in the world."_

**_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_ **

"What the hell..." John muttered. He slammed his alarm off, disoriented from the dream he was having. "What was _that_?" he wondered. The dog had been awakened by the alarm and was asking to go out. As he stood in the cool morning air, fresh dew sticking to his skin, John gained some mental clarity. Then, he realized... _I have the worst hard on_ ever. It was then that John decided he was going back to the Continental that night.

* * *

* * *

"Hey, John," Addy greeted when John walked up to the bar. "What have you been up to?" 

"You know, this and that," John answered vaguely _._

"Yeah? Your girl's here again tonight. Did you come to see her or to see me?" John knew Addy was just poking fun, but he still felt embarrassed for his adolescent behavior that morning.

"I thought _you_ were my girl - is there someone else I should know about?" _Nice save,_ John praised himself internally. Addy shook her head, preparing John's bourbon without another word. He checked his watch; alarmingly, it was 10 on the dot. _I hope there's still seats close to the stage..._

"Here you go, John. I'll have Melody come by and top it off every once in a while. Sound good?" John smiled at Addy, appreciating her thoughtfulness. John took his drink and pushed through the throes of bodies to get near the stage. The tables nearest the stage were occupied, much to John's dismay. He took a seat at a table in the center of the floor. Miss Jones was already onstage, having finished her warm-up only a moment ago. Just as he sat, Nia Rose came out onto the stage. He began the round of applause, clapping a second before everyone else.

Miss Jones was wearing a Marilyn Manson tee with the sleeves cut off, black cutoff shorts, and clunky black combat boots. She had the same smudged black eyeliner, and unlike last time, she wore a nude brown lipstick with dark brown lipliner. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, the shorter bits at the front escaping the hair tie. John noticed a plethora of piercings on her right ear, chains dangling from various pieces of jewelry, as well as a black nose ring. Miss Jones epitomized the grunge rocker look, something John's inner teenager appreciated. 

Nia Rose, on the other hand, looked like Aretha Franklin with a modern twist. Her hair had been straightened and pulled into a neat beehive style. She wore a white canvas mini skirt with a gold satin cowl neck tank top. White go-go boots were her choice of footwear, with gold diamante hoops embellishing her ears and a thin, black Gucci belt holding her skirt up. She traded in the classic makeup look she had worn last week for thin, gold eyeliner, a brown cut crease, lots of mascara, cinnamon colored lip gloss, and a touch of gold on her cheekbones.

"Hey, everyone! How are y'all doing tonight?" Nia shouted into the microphone. The crowed whooped and cheered. Nia's eyes scanned the crowd, and John could tell from her bright smile that she was excited for the performance. John silently commanded Nia to look in his direction, hoping for just a sliver of her attention. As if she had felt his yearning, Nia's eyes met John's. She shot a wink his way before averting her gaze. "Alright, Miss Jones and I are ready, and it sounds like y'all are too. Let's get it started! Tonight's first song is one of the first I ever wrote. It's called _The World is Ours,_ and it's about this boy who was bothering me at school. When the teachers and principal didn't do anything about this kid harassing me, I took it into my own hands, wrote this song, and sang it to him. I got OSS for three days, but it was worth it!" The crowd cheered at Nia's anecdote as the backing track and Miss Jones began to play.

_Hey, you, over there, you know who you are_

_You think you can play with me, make a toy of me?_

_Got another thing comin', fucker, nobody fucks with me_

_You'd better get ready for this, 'cause it's gonna leave a scar_

_Think you can do, do whatever the fuck you please_

_Think the world is yours and yours only_

_Think you're all high and fucking holy_

_When I'm done with you, y_ _ou'll be begging on your knees_

_Rise up, revolt, don't take no shit, don't take no shit_

_Know your worth, sis, no one can change that, can take that_

_You're a bad bitch, not the toy of some aristocrat_

_Rise up, revolt, the world is ours, let's take it_

_Rich little white boy, coddled beyond belief_

_Taught to conquer everything, take what you want_

_Taught to show off, taught to brag, taught to flaunt_

_In reality, you're no better than a goddamn thief_

_Sorry to burst your comfy little bubble_

_But someone has got to put you in your place_

_I'm doing it for the good of the whole human race_

_The best women are the ones who cause a little trouble_

_Rise up, revolt, don't take no shit, don't take no shit_

_Know your worth, sis, no one can change that, can take that_

_You're a bad bitch, not the toy of some aristocrat_

_Rise up, revolt, the world is ours, let's take it_

_Stand up for yourself, sis, stand up for your sisters_

_There's no need to be quiet or complicit_

_Can't do that when change is what we're trying to elicit_

_If we unite and resist, we will be the victors_

_Hey, you, little boy, have you learned your lesson yet?_

_If not, I've still got more tricks up my sleeve_

_I will put you in your place, you'd best believe_

_I ain't scared of your pussy ass, you ain't a threat_

The song ended with a drum solo from Miss Jones. The grin on her face revealed how much she loved the song. When the song was over, Nia Rose joined in the applause. "Yes, y'all, Miss Jones _killed_ it!" Miss Jones smiled and lowered her head. "Sorry if that was too much for those of you with pacemakers to handle," Nia joked, drawing laughter from the crowd. "This next song is less wild, so your hearts are safe." Nia picked up her acoustic guitar and began strumming a few chords as she spoke. "This song is about my friend Miss Jones, which is why it's called _Carmen_. I owe her so much more than a measly little song, but this is the best I can do." Miss Jones stood up and ran over to Nia to give her a hug. The women shared a quick embrace before Miss Jones returned to her seat and began playing.

_Out on the streets, late at night_

_This is where I lived my life_

_Did my best to keep out of the strife_

_But really, all I did was survive_

_The Sparkling Spadina was my spot_

_From across the room, this girl I saw_

_Her hair was bright blue, skin warm apricot_

_Knew right away she was the friend I sought_

_She told me Carmen was her name_

_She told me hoeing was her game_

_She told me she felt no shame_

_She told me men are all the same_

_Carmen, darlin', you mean the world to me_

_Carmen is the best friend ever to be_

_Seen about all anybody could see_

_Miss Jones is the only one I need_

_"My parents said we're Cherokee," she said_

_"But I don't know nothin' but fry bread_

_and I don't know nothin' but bloodshed"_

_I said, "let's write our own story instead"_

_It's Carmen and I, going our own way_

_We're trouble together, or so they say_

_All we do is go out and coquet_

_All we want is to live one big party_

_Life ain't all milk and honey_

_We ain't got much, ain't got no money_

_Sometimes we're so broke it ain't funny_

_Long as we got each other, life is sunny_

_Carmen, you're the only friend I need_

_My greatest dreams you do exceed_

_I'll always be here for you, guaranteed_

_I'll bring the booze, you bring the weed_

As the crowd sang their praise, Miss Jones once again rose to embrace Nia Rose. She was visible teary-eyed, and John could tell that the women shared a deep bond. After Miss Jones returned to her seat behind the drums, Nia Rose took a sip of water from a bottle John hadn't even noticed sitting on the edge of the stage. "Tonight's final song -" Nia Rose was interrupted by expressions of disappointment from the crowd. "Oh, stop! Y'all know we'll be here again tomorrow! As I was saying, I wrote tonight's final song last week after catching a glimpse of a certain man in the audience. I call it _Mysterious Stranger_ ; I hope y'all enjoy it!" John was intrigued, wondering if maybe he was the man of whom she spoke. The music was exotic and hypnotic, akin to something you would hear in a vintage Bollywood film. 

"Here's another bourbon, Mr. Wick." John jumped when he heard the woman's voice, then scolded himself for being so easily shaken. The woman, presumably Melody, swapped out the empty glass on John's table for a fresh one. John thanked the waitress, who then strutted away toward the bar. Luckily, the beginning of the song had just been instrumental, so John hadn't missed Nia's singing. The music was dark and mysterious, yet strangely whimsical, unlike anything John had ever heard before. 

_Mysterious stranger, I can see you out there_

_Mysterious stranger, I see you watching me_

_Mysterious stranger, get close so you can see_

_Mysterious stranger, let's start a love affair_

The singer paused for an instrumental break, swaying along with the music. She closed her eyes and threw her head back, visibly feeling the music course through her veins. When she raised her head, her eyes locked with John's.

_Those brown eyes are hiding a secret_

_You look interesting, you're drawing me in_

_You're so beautiful, where have you been?_

_I can't believe it, you shine like a beacon_

John shivered as she sang the verse, her eyes burning into his the whole time. _Maybe she really_ is _singing about me. Could it be_? he wondered. Nia gave him a knowing smirk before shifting her gaze elsewhere.

_Mysterious stranger, I feel your presence out there_

_Mysterious stranger, tell me what you feel_

_Mysterious stranger, tell me if this is real_

_Mysterious stranger, men like you are rare_

_What is it you like about me?_

_Is it my long hair, my bright smile?_

_Is it my charm, my impeccable style?_

_I've been locked up, and I think you have the key_

_Mysterious stranger, you're some of God's best work_

_Mysterious stranger, we'd look good together_

_Mysterious stranger, let yourself surrender_

_Mysterious stranger, there's no need to lurk_

_I saw you so clearly that night_

_Your soft brown hair looking mighty fine_

_I want nothing more than to make you mine_

_Don't be afraid, I promise I won't bite_

_Mysterious stranger, don't hide in the shadows_

_Mysterious stranger, let's get to know each other_

_Mysterious stranger, you could be my next lover_

_Mysterious stranger, what awaits us, Lord only knows_

As the song ended, the music slowly fading, Nia continued to dance along. She was an enchantress, tempting John with each twirl of her hands, each gyration of her hips, each roll of her neck. When the song was over, the singer opened her eyes and smiled at the applauding crowd, again allowing her eyes to wander to John. He felt his blood run cold. 

"Thanks for all the love, y'all! Miss Jones and I truly appreciate it. Speaking of, let's give Miss Jones one more round of applause for her totally killer drum skills!" Nia led the crowd in the round of applause, which Miss Jones humbly waved off. "Thanks again, see y'all tomorrow!" As Miss Jones and Nia Rose left the stage, John felt as if Nia had attached a leash to his neck, pulling on the tether to get him to follow her. John had jumped out of his seat, intending to hunt for the singer, before being hit with a wave of doubt. John sat himself back down, sighed, and held his head in his hands, feeling conflicted and confused. 

"You alright, mister? You look... troubled." John looked up, startled once again. He was even more shocked to see the one and only Nia Rose standing in front of him.


	3. Chapter III: First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nia and John meet for the first time; the assassin becomes even more entranced by the singer.

"Hello, Earth to stranger. You there?" Nia's heavenly voice broke John out of his stupor.

"Yes, hello, hi," he fumbled. He cleared his throat to gain his composure and right his head. John stood to greet the woman; he towered over her, as he suspected he would. "I'm John Wick. I apologize, I've been, uh... distracted tonight." 

"Yeah, I noticed," Nia said playfully. "I'm Nia Rose." The woman held out her hand, and John took it. He was taken aback when she gave him a firm handshake. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Wick."

"Likewise, Miss Rose. You've got a firm grip," he commented. Nia snorted and rolled her eyes.

  
"Women are weak and can't shake hands?" she questioned with a raised brow and crossed arms.

"That's not what I meant. It's just that women are usually afraid to shake hands with men. Maybe it's because they've been trained to be submissive to men at all times." Nia raised her brow again, this time in pleasant surprise rather than inquisitive annoyance. 

"I like the way you think, Mr. Wick. Care to buy me a drink?" Again, John was surprised by Nia's bluntness. 

"Yes, it would be my pleasure. Please, have a seat." John pulled out a chair for Nia, but she shook her head.

"I would prefer to sit somewhere a little more... secluded, if you don't mind." John nodded, and Nia picked up John's remaining drink and led him to a booth. 

"Thanks for bringing my drink." Nia smiled, sat down, and drank the trace of liquor left in the glass. 

"Thanks for letting me finish it for you." John sat across from the singer and shook his head at her brash nature. "I haven't offended you, have I?"

"No, not quite. I'm just not used to people being so forthright and bold," John admitted. Nia laughed and splayed her arms out on the seat behind her. She reminded John of Tony Montana sitting atop piles of cash and cocaine, feeling like he owned the world.

"Yeah, I get what you mean. People are so caught up with niceties that they conceal their real personalities from strangers until they become friends." Melody came over to the table and asked John and Nia if they would like anything. John ordered two bourbons. "And a bowl of olives, if it's no trouble, Melody."

"Of course, Nia. Fierce performance tonight, by the way!" Melody complimented before retreating to the bar. Nia yelled her thanks to the waitress.

"Anyway," Nia continued, "I prefer to skip the bullshit, be real from the get-go, you know?" John shrugged.

"I suppose I'm the opposite, then: I make it a priority to be polite." Nia threw up her hands and leaned her elbows on the table.

"Hey, to each their own, right?" 

"Now, that's something I can agree with," John replied. Nia smiled and looked down at John through her lashes. Now that he was close enough, John could tell that Nia's eyes were a gorgeous honey brown, reminiscent of a fine amber whiskey. "So, Nia, do you and Miss Jones write all your songs yourselves?" Melody returned with their drinks and Nia's bowl of olives. Both John and Nia thanked her before continuing their conversation.

"Yeah, I write most of them, but Miss Jones helps sometimes. She says she has no material because she's never been in love." Nia flashed a small grin before taking a sip of her drink.

"Never been in love? That's sad," John muttered. 

"Why? I mean, what's the big deal about love? It's like being high: you feel good for a while, then you crash and feel like shit. Either that, or it's a bad high you can't come down from." Nia's formerly joyful expression had turned bitter. 

"That's a very cynical way of looking at it. I mean, with the right person, being in love can be the best feeling in the world," John defended. He was admittedly a fool for love, especially after finding Helen. 

"It's not cynical, it's realistic." Nia downed the rest of her drink before continuing. "Yeah, true love or whatever exists, but you've got probably a one in a million chance of finding it." John felt his heart break a little, saddened by Nia's pessimistic view.

"Isn't it worth trying, though, to find someone? Even if you only have a one in a million chance?" Nia shrugged and looked down at her glass, suddenly interested in its aesthetic. "Does this mean you've sworn off love forever?" 

With a sly grin, Nia looked up and said, "No, I'm still a fucking sucker, just like most everyone else." John felt a tug in his chest different from the sadness he had just experienced. All this love talk was starting to get to him, making him feel lonely. He saw a glimmer in Nia's eyes, a flash of youthful optimism. He smiled, feeling better now that he knew Nia still held out hope. "You seem so in love with love; do you have someone to give all that love to?" He didn't realize that Nia had seen his wedding band and was curious to know why he was talking to her if he was married. The slight delight John drained from his body as soon as Nia asked the question. He darted his eyes around, desperately vying for an acceptable response. "I get it, there's some history there. You ain't gotta spill if you don't want to." John felt his panic fall away slowly. 

"Thanks, it's just, you know... it's like a fresh wound, and anytime anybody asks me about it, it feels like salt is being rubbed into it." Nia nodded and rested her chin on her hand. She assumed John had recently gone through a divorce and was having a hard time dealing with it. 

"You sound like a regular Romeo, Mr. Wick." John cast his eyes downward sheepishly. Nia shook her head with a smile and popped an olive in her mouth. "Well, how'd you like the performance tonight? Any favorites?" John had a feeling she was trying to see if would say anything about the last song. 

"It was breathtaking," he responded earnestly. Nia giggled and closed her eyes, leaning her head to the side. _That was way cuter than it needed to be._ "I liked the first song and how strong and poignant the message was. I didn't understand the French song, but it sounded beautiful anyway. Are you fluent?" 

"I'm not," Nia admitted. When John asked why she learned just enough French to write the song, she said, "I wrote it for my ex. He was half French, - his mother was from France, actually - so I thought he would like it." John was concerned by the solemn look on Nia's face.

"Did he?" Nia shook her head, focusing again on the glass in her hands. Her head was hung low, and John guessed she was holding back tears.

"No, he never liked much of anything I did." Nia sighed and lifted her head to look at the nearest ceiling light. "He was hard to please, but I always tried. Foolish, I know." John frowned; he could tell this man had hurt Nia in more ways than one. Without thinking, John took her hand from the glass she clutched and held it in his. This caught her attention, and she turned her eyes back to his.

"I don't know you, Miss Rose, but if someone can't appreciate your talent or your efforts to make them happy, you don't need them in your life." Nia sat stone-faced for a moment before scowling. John let go of her hand and sat back. "I apologize, I've overstepped my bounds. I didn't mean to get so personal. I hope you'll forgive me, Miss Rose."

"Why do you care, huh, Mr. Wick? We've never met before. You didn't even know I existed before last week. What does it matter to you if my boyfriend hurt me?" Nia's words stunned John, and he struggled to produce an answer. _She makes a good point,_ John admitted to himself. _I don't know her... why_ do _I care so much?_

"No one should make you feel like you're incompetent or untalented. No one deserves derision from their loved ones." Nia shrugged and popped another olive into her mouth. 

"No, I guess they shouldn't, but people don't usually do what's right, do they?" John shook his head and downed his bourbon. _This girl is one hell of a conversationalist._ "Anyway, I like to think I'm stronger now. My boyfriend took advantage of me in every way possible, and he made me feel like shit. I know now that that's not a price worth paying for love." 

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." John flashed Nia a shy smile and downed his bourbon just as Melody returned to check up on the table.

"Could I get a Jack on the rocks, please?" Nia requested. Melody nodded and said,

"And a bourbon for you, Mr. Wick?" John nodded, and Melody went back to the bar to get their drinks. 

"So, the last song you performed tonight..." John trailed off when he failed to arrange the rest of the sentence in his mind. Nia looked at him expectantly. "The last song, who was it about?" John thought it would be safer to ask who the subject of the song was than make an ass of himself by assuming it was him. Nia laughed and shook her head.

"You must be pretty oblivious, huh, Mr. Wick?" Melody returned with their drinks and asked if she could get them anything else. Both John and Nia said, "No, thanks," and Melody left to serve the other customers. 

"Everyone who knows you could tell - I could see it in their faces. Everyone," Nia lowered her voice and leaned forward, prompting John to lean forward as well, "but," her voice dropped even lower, and she leaned in so closely that John could feel her breath on his lips, "you." She whispered the last word, their noses almost touching. John's eyes had remained trained on Nia's, but hers traveled across his face, taking in every detail. Being so close to Nia made John's breathing speed up, and he felt a stir of arousal in his gut. 

"I had a feeling," he breathed. The air between them was electrified, and John kept still in fear of losing the charge. "Why did you write it?" Nia looked into John's eyes, and his breath hitched in his throat. 

"I wanted you to know how I feel." Nia's lips were so close to John's that he could practically feel them touching. "What did you think?" She sat back, and John felt cold at the sudden loss of closeness. He was left stammering, again having to take a moment to get himself together. 

"I, uh, liked it. You made yourself pretty clear." Nia threw her head back and laughed before downing her liquor. 

"I didn't mean 'what did you think about the song,' silly! I meant 'what do you think about getting to know one another?'" Nia clarified. She leaned forward and grabbed John's drink, taking a modest sip. "I'm sorry, I'll have it taken out of my check." John waved her off; he didn't mind paying for drinks. 

"Oh, well, you seem like a... nice young lady." _More like a hedonistic vixen,_ John thought. Again, Nia laughed at John's naivete.

"You sound like such an old-head, Mr. Wick. Come on, tell me how you _really_ feel." 

"You _are_ nice, but I think you might be too, um... promiscuous for me." John immediately regretted his phrasing and tried to amend his statement. "I mean, I just think - wouldn't you rather be with someone your own age? Someone who can keep up with you?"

"My own age? Hell no, honey. Like Aaliyah said, age ain't nothin' but a number. I prefer someone more... refined, per say, such as yourself. Besides you don't _look_ that much older than me - maybe 35? 40 at the most?" It was John's turn to laugh at Nia's nescience. 

"Miss Rose, I'm 54 years old." Nia's jaw dropped, and she looked like she was about to fall on the floor. "Does _that_ change your mind?" Nia took a moment to recover before responding. 

"No, it doesn't," she said simply. "Listen, I want you and that's that. How about you mull it over while I go get us more drinks." Before John could respond, Nia stood and sauntered off to the bar. John watched her walk away for as long as he could, slightly ashamed at his brazenness. 

_This girl is maybe 20 years old,_ John thought. _What business do I have sleeping with her? On the other hand, she's drop-dead gorgeous and_ _she seems more than eager to sleep with me._ John sighed and rubbed his hands down his face. _As guilty as I might feel, I do need to get laid at some point._ John was starting to convince himself that he should take up Nia's offer. _But if I want to get my rocks off so badly, why don't I just find someone my own age?_ He looked around the Continental, surveying the faces. He recognized most of them, and most of them probably held a grudge against him for murdering Santino D'Antonio and leaving the High Table in shambles. _I don't want to get back into dating, and my options here are limited. I'll sleep with her once and I'll be satisfied,_ John concluded. He had a feeling that things wouldn't be so simple. 

"Make up your mind yet?" Nia had returned with their drinks, setting them next to each other on the table. "I'm not rushing you; take your time, baby." Much to John's surprise - and chagrin - Nia sat next to him in the booth, sidling close to him. Their arms were touching just barely, and Nia's knee was pressed against John's. She turned her body toward his, resting her elbow on the table and leaning her head on her hand. She sipped her drink, leaving half the liquor behind. 

"You're drunk," John stated. Nia giggled and shook her head.

"Drunk? No! Maybe a little teensy-bit tipsy, that's all." When John looked at Nia's eyes, they held that same heaviness they had the first night he saw her perform. 

"No, you're drunk," he maintained. 

" **Would you reconsider if I was sober?** " Nia asked suggestively. John finally gave in and said yes. This brought a bright smile to Nia's face, and John felt just a little disappointed he wouldn't be getting any tonight. "Alright, come back tomorrow and we'll see what happens." John concurred. "See you tomorrow, loverboy." Nia gave John an ironically chaste peck on the cheek before sliding out of the booth and slinking her way backstage. John leaned back and looked up at the ceiling, wondering how he got in this situation.

"Another cold shower it is," John grumbled to himself before getting up, leaving two gold coins on the table, and leaving the Continental. 


	4. Chapter IV: Let's Get Out of Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John can't resist giving in to Nia.

The next night, John showed up at the Continental late. He had been helping Aurelio restore a beat up 1970 Chevy Chevelle, and the project took much longer than anticipated. By the time John had gotten home, fed the dog, cleaned up, and left for the Continental, it was almost 10 already. By the time he got there, it was around 10:15. When he arrived, John was greeted at the bar by none other than Ares herself, Santino D'Antonio's henchwoman.

"What are you doing here? Business?" she signed curiously.

"What does it matter to you?" he shot back defensively. John was immediately on high alert, balling his fists and squaring his posture. Ares reassured him that since the job was over, she no longer had any motive for killing him.

"I respect you; I hope we can work together as partners... in more ways than one." The woman smirked at her flirtation, and John felt somewhat at ease. He wasn't about to let his guard down yet, but he believed Ares was being genuine. 

"Maybe we can be partners - _business_ partners, that is," John signed back. Ares smiled and nodded. "I'll see you around, Ares." 

"See you soon," she signed back confidently. John made his way to the back of the room and stood next to a column, unable to get a good view of the stage. John's interaction with Ares had kept him from catching the final song - all he heard was an impressive drum roll from Miss Jones. He joined in the crowd's boisterous praise despite having missed the performance. Miss Jones got up and stood next to Nia, wrapping her arm around the shorter woman's shoulders.

"I hope y'all had as much fun as we did," Nia said as she and Miss Jones laughed breathlessly. 

"And we hope you've all had a good time tonight!" Miss Jones shouted. It seemed like she was becoming more comfortable with being in the limelight. With that, she and Nia exited the stage. John patiently waited for Nia to find him, leaning on the column with his hands in his pockets.

"Hello, stranger," Nia whispered in his ear a few minutes later. A shiver ran down John's spine as he was reminded of his dream from last week. John turned his head to see the woman who had become the object of his desire. She was standing next to his left side, a devilish expression gracing her features.

"Hello, Miss Rose, nice to see you again," John said coolly. Nia gave him a bewitched look.

"Mr. Wick is keeping himself poised tonight, I see." 

"Are you making fun of me?" John asked. Nia threw her head back and laughed. John couldn't help but notice how long and graceful Nia's neck looked.

"Yes, I am," she admitted. "I was shocked that I was able to stun you so easily last night." 

"Why is that?" 

"You must be an assassin or something, so I expected you to be a little more unshakable." John was insulted by Nia's implication that he was bad at his job.

"I've been in this business since you were in diapers, kid," John shot back, earning an amused look from Nia. "I'm just a little rusty with women, I suppose." 

"Alright, I'm sorry for pickin' on you, Mr. Wick. Forgive me?" she whispered in his ear. Once again, he shivered. John nodded, and Nia pulled away. "I was just cutting on you because I like you. That's what I do!"

John was taken aback by Nia's statement. "Like me?" Nia nodded. "That's good to hear. Why?" It was Nia's turn to be confused. 

"Why what?" 

"Why do you like me? What do you like?" John was feeling confident and comfortable enough to flirt with Nia, something that brought him a little joy. 

"Well, let's see," Nia began as she ran her finger down John's bicep. "You've got killer hair, sexy eyes, perfect lips," Nia gave John's thigh a squeeze, "a firm body... you're pretty fucking hot. Best of all, you're a respectful gentleman." John felt a heat creep up his chest at Nia's words, not used to being doted on like this. 

"Thank you, Nia, it's good to know I've still got it after all these years." Nia rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, like you didn't know you were still hot. So, are you still willing to reconsider?"

"Reconsider what?" Nia shook her head. 

"Maybe you _are_ too old for me since it seems like you have memory loss..." John scowled. "Did you reconsider my offer?"

"I do remember, young lady, and I did reconsider. In fact, I reconsidered all night."

"Well?" Nia asked impatiently, not picking up on John telling her he thought of her all night. 

"If you're still up to it, I would like to, uh, sleep with you." John stumbled over his words like a teenager, causing prompt inner-scolding. 

"Wow, have you always been so shy? I thought you would be more confident since you're older." John sighed and shook his head.

"I used to be quite the player in my younger days. Things change when you get older, though. It's not everyday a stunning young woman like you comes onto an old man like me." Nia frowned and took John's hand. 

"Mr. Wick, you're not old. Well, alright, maybe you are, but that's not a bad thing. You're still smokin' and you seem sweet. I'm sure there's plenty of 'stunning young women' who would do anything to be with you." John was touched by Nia's solemnness. He squeezed her hand, dwarfing it in size.

"Thank you, Miss Rose, and please, call me John." The pair locked eyes, and when Nia smiled, John did too. 

"Alright, John, how about we get outta here?" Nia lead John backstage. "I just have to talk to Miss Jones first, then we'll bounce."

"No problem. Actually, I'd like to say hi to her, if I could."

"Yeah, she'd like to meet you."

"I'm sure she knows all about your infatuation with me," John predicted. Nia confirmed his guess and opened the door. She and John entered the brightly lip room as Miss Jones tried in vain to wave tufts of smoke away. She was sitting in front of a vanity, removing her makeup. She wore black denim cutoffs and a ribbed white tank top.

"Sorry, I forgot to open the window," Miss Jones said, not yet noticing John.

"Were you tokin' up without me?" Nia questioned. 

"No, it was just a cigarette, Miss Mary Jane." Nia shook her head and laughed at her friend's playful insult. Miss Jones finally saw John out of her peripheral. "Oh, it's Mr. Mysterious." The blue-haired woman stopped what she was doing and turned in her seat to face Nia and John. Miss Jones turned and grabbed something from the vanity behind her. John was surprised when she slipped a pair of gold glasses onto her slim face.

"Actually, my name's John Wick." John stepped forward and cautiously offered his hand to Miss Jones. She seemed skittish, so he was tried not to make any sudden movements. Miss Jones stood and warily took John's hand, inspecting his appearance. 

"Carmen," she introduced. Miss Jones had a firm handshake just like Nia. John refrained from commenting on it. "You're very... polite," she noted, the inflection of her voice almost interrogative.

"I always make an effort to be respectful," John responded. "I wanted to tell you that I think you are incredibly talented. You really personify what punk is all about, and it's nice to see someone like you keeping it alive." Miss Jones crossed her arms and squinted her eyes - she was scrutinizing his compliment, trying to determine John's sincerity. 

"Thank you," she responded quietly. Nia Rose kept her arms crossed and leaned against the closed door, intrigued by the interaction between John and Miss Jones. "You know, you don't seem all that bad." Nia whistled from behind John.

"Wow, that's a high compliment from Miss Jones." John thanked Miss Jones for the compliment. She simply nodded. "We're headed to John's place for a night of unbridled passion. Are you good?" 

"I'll be fine, just don't come in too late tomorrow. You know I worry when you're not back before 10 AM." This was the first time John had seen Miss Jones express emotion since he had been in the dressing room. 

"I know, I know. I appreciate your concern, Carmen. I'll see you later, okay?" Miss Jones nodded. Nia walked past John so she could give Miss Jones a hug. Miss Jones whispered something in Nia's ear as they embraced, but John couldn't make out what she had said.

"It was nice meeting you, Miss Jones." Once again, she and John shook hands. "Keep doing what you're doing; you have a special talent, and I mean that." Miss Jones almost smiled at that... almost. 

"Nice meeting you, John." With that, Nia quickly gathered her belongings and led John out of the room. She carried a Victoria's Secret tote bag that seemed filled to the brim, along with a Chanel purse. John hadn't been able to get a good look at Nia's ensemble yet, so he took the time to observe it. Nia wore a black velvet minidress, undoubtedly designer. It looked like a wrap dress in the front but was really secured with a zipper in the back. Silver diamante hoops accented her ears. She wore sheer black stockings, causing John's eyes to imbibe every inch of her exposed legs. On her feet, Nia wore black suede pumps with a leather toe cap accent. Her makeup was similar to that which she had worn the first night John had seen her: a classic black cat eye and red lips with a touch of mascara. Tonight, she had added for a smoky eye with a pop of silver glitter to the look. 

"You look... absolutely stunning, Miss Rose." Nia looked up at John and smiled. "Did you dress up like this for me?" Nia turned away bashfully, biting her lip when she looked back at John.

"Yeah, I did. You're a special guy, so I figured I should look just as special." John smiled, feeling genuine affection for Nia Rose. He thanked her as they emerged into the lobby of the Continental. 

"Miss Rose, how was your performance tonight?" Charon asked when he caught sight of Nia. Nia veered off course to approach the front desk. 

"It went well. I'm telling you, you need to sneak away some night - just once! - to see us." Charon gave Nia a disapproving glare above his glasses. 

"I don't think so, Miss Rose." Nia waved Charon off. "Mr. Wick, I take it you have made Miss Rose's acquaintance?" Charon asked suggestively. John felt himself blush.

"Uh, yes, I have." Charon simply nodded, professional as ever. 

"Well, we're off to get it on. See you soon, Charon!" Nia said excitedly. She took John by the hand and began leading him out of the hotel.

"I'm sorry," he mouthed to Charon. The man smiled and shook his head as if to say, "It's no problem, Mr. Wick." Once Nia had led him outside, John showed her to his car. 

"Nice ride," she complimented. "What's this, a Mustang?" John confirmed Nia's guess before opening the door for her. After she climbed in, he closed the door and got in on the driver's side. They buckled their seatbelts, remaining silent as John started the car and began driving.

"You like cars?" John asked. Nia shrugged, inspecting the interior. 

"They're cool; I'm no enthusiast, though," Nia replied.

"My friend Aurelio and I restore cars together sometimes. Actually, that's what he does for a living," John explained. 

"Interesting... what do _you_ do for a living, Mr. Wick? Aside from seduce girls and restore cars." John shot Nia a glare.

"I don't think that's important," he deflected.

"Of course it is," Nia maintained. "I already know it's something illegal, but I ain't no snitch - if you're worried I'll go telling everybody and they mama what you do, don't be." John felt the corner of his mouth turn up into a half smile, despite his best efforts to maintain a stony face.

"Alright, I'm an assassin," John admitted. "I was retired for a few years, but I had to get back into the business recently." 

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" John furrowed his brows, taking the opportunity to look at Nia while he was stopped at a red light.

"You're not scared?" Nia shook her head.

"I already knew you were a criminal if you were at the Continental. Why should I be scared? You're not going to assassinate me." John and Nia fell silent for a while until she asked, "Are you excited?"

"Yeah, I am. Honestly, though, I'm a little nervous. It's been a while since I've been with someone new." Nia took John's right hand in her left and gave it a squeeze.

"There's no need to be nervous - I'm sure we'll both have a good time." John looked over at Nia and gave her a smile. She let go of his hand and grabbed his thigh instead. John jumped, not expecting her to do that. John's eyes went wide. _I'm in for a hell of a night,_ John thought as he pulled into his garage. 


	5. Chapter V: Baby, Let's Get it On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nia and John finally get what they've been waiting for.

"Nice place, Mr. Wick," Nia complimented after John let her in. The dog came running up to them, causing Nia to hide behind John, who knelt to pet the dog.

"You don't like dogs?" John assumed.

"I do, I just don't like when big ass dogs come running at me out of the woodwork." John laughed and ushered her closer. "What's its name?"

"He doesn't have one. He's friendly, though, so you can pet him." Nia was curious as to why the dog was nameless but chose to hold her questions. She held her hand out for the dog to sniff. He took in her scent and guided her hand to his head, urging her to scratch him. Nia giggled and obliged the dog. "Let me take him outside, then we'll get started." Nia followed John into the kitchen. He opened a sliding door leading into the back yard, and the dog bounded out of the house. "Please help yourself to anything you want. The bathroom is down the hall, last door on the left." With that, John joined the dog outside. Nia looked around the kitchen, admiring its beautiful marble counters. She set her bag on the floor and began hunting for a glass. When Nia discovered one, she filled it with water from the filter on the refrigerator. 

"I wonder what his story is," Nia wondered aloud. She sipped her water and leaned against the refrigerator, glancing over at the door. John's back was pressed against it, and Nia admired how broad his shoulders were. John opened the door and called the dog inside. The dog barreled inside, followed by John. The man closed and locked the door behind him. He turned to face Nia, remaining on the other side of the kitchen. "I hope you don't mind," she murmured in reference to the water. The glass was now empty, so she set it in the sink.

"Of course not - I told you to help yourself to anything you wanted." The pair paused for a moment, Nia suddenly feeling soft and curious, John feeling shy and guilty. "So..."

"So..." Nia repeated, crossing her right arm across her body. "Are you ready?"

"I am." Nia pushed herself off the refrigerator and approached John slowly. She stopped just short of touching him, her nose almost hitting his chest. Nia stood up on her toes to reach John, and he leaned down to meet her halfway. Their lips connected, barely touching at first. Nia had to grab hold of John's arms to steady herself, and John instinctively reached for her elbows to keep her safe. With that, Nia deepened the kiss, allowing John to explore her mouth with his tongue. She moaned softly, almost inaudibly, at the feeling. 

John pulled away and cupped Nia's jaw. "You're being very... gentle," he noted. "You seemed so eager before; I expected you to be all over me." Nia let go of John and gave him a shy smile.

"Yeah, well, I could tell you were feeling a little nervous, and I know you said you're rusty. I didn't want to overwhelm you. I don't mind taking it slow, even though I've been waiting, like, a week to jump your bones." John gave Nia a grateful smile and caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"Thank you, Nia, that's very thoughtful of you." Nia gathered up her bags and allowed John to take her by the hand and lead her upstairs to the bedroom. After entering the room, Nia closed the door behind John and pressed him up against it. She grabbed him by the lapels and kissed him once again, this time more passionately. John sighed into her mouth, pressing his hand against the small of her back to bring her closer. Nia pulled her lips away from John's, and he couldn't help but miss the feeling of her plush lips against his. 

"What the hell -" Nia fiddled with John's tie, undoing the knot and attempting to slip it out of his collar. "What is this thing?" Nia pulled on his collar pin, obviously never having seen one before. John chuckled and brought his hands up to unclasp the pin. "Why - You know what, it doesn't matter." John was amused by Nia's struggle with the pin, but he was quickly distracted when she took his tie off and began unbuttoning his shirt. 

"Do you need help with that too?" he taunted. Nia rolled her eyes and continued unbuttoning the shirt, pulling it out of John's pants when she reached the bottom. She slipped the shirt and his suit jacket off together, folding them haphazardly and setting them on the floor. Nia went for John's belt, but he grasped her hands and gently pulled them away. "No, let me." Nia left her hands by her sides and allowed John to turn her around and unzip her dress. The piece of clothing fell to the floor with a dull thud, leaving Nia in just her lingerie and heels. Nia turned back around to face John, and he took in her unclothed form. Her bellybutton was pierced, and she had a large tattoo on her left thigh. 

"It's a motif that Miss Jones drew for me," Nia explained when she noticed John staring at the ink. "She took a bunch of stuff that represented me and put it together. She's done most of her own tattoos, by the way, which is totally metal."

"That's pretty awesome; I'll have to take a closer look later." With that, John unbuckled his belt and pulled it out of his pants, earning a whistle from Nia. John undid his pants and removed those, too, adding them to his pile of clothes. Nia sat on the edge of the bed and crossed her legs. 

"Before we go any further, I think we should talk some things out first." John cocked his head to the side.

"I thought we kind of did all the talking we needed to?" 

"We both consented, but I like to have a safe word before having sex. I usually use pineapples, but we could use a different word if you would like." John's eyes went wide. 

"Safe word? What kind of sex are you planning on having?" Nia laughed and shook her head.

"It's good to have a safe word even when you're doing vanilla stuff." 

"Alright, pineapples works for me, then." 

"Good. Also, I'm clean and on the pill, but I would still like to use condoms. I have some in my bag if you don't have any." 

"Thanks for letting me know. I guess I'm clean, too. I haven't been tested in a long time, but I only had sex with one person for five years, and I know she was clean." John looked down at the floor, feeling guilty once again. _Isn't this like cheating? I know Helen is gone, but I still feel like I need to be faithful to her._ Then, John thought of all the people telling him that all Helen wanted was for her husband to be happy."I guess I don't have any condoms, either." Nia rummaged through her tote bag until she produced a box of condoms and a bottle of lube. Nia handed John the items, and he set everything on the nightstand, ready to finally taste the enticing singer. John began to rise off the bed, but Nia quickly stopped him with a hand to his chest. She sank down to her knees between his legs, and John prepared himself for what was about to happen. "Wow, is this because of me, John?" Nia asked, once again reminding John of his dream from last week. This time, he had already been aware of his erection.

"Yeah, it is. What are you gonna do about it?" he tempted. Nia looked up at him with a smirk.

"Now you're getting the hang of it, Mr. Wick!" Nia tugged at the waistband on John's boxers, and he lifted his hips so she could take them off. His fully-erect cock popped out and hit his abdomen, and Nia's eyes went wide when she saw it. "Wow, Mr. Wick..." she said, voice full of awe. "I mean, you have the whole big dick energy thing going on, but damn! I didn't expect it to be _this_ big." _Big dick energy? What the hell -_ Before John could finish his thought, Nia had begun kitten-licking his shaft. 

"Oh, god!" he yelped in surprise. Nia giggled, taking just the head of John's dick into her mouth and sucking. He hissed and threw his head back, relishing the feeling. Nia soon went back to tortuously licking John's shaft, ghosting over his glans once in a while. John's tension grew by the minute. Finally, when he was ready to scream out in frustration, Nia took as much of John into her mouth as she could, sliding her hand down the portion that didn't fit. John groaned and closed his eyes, panting and sweating. "Fuck me, Nia, you're good at this. I'm not gonna last much longer, baby," John warned. Nia let go of John's dick.

"How long will it take you to get hard again after you come?" she asked, stroking his shaft at the same time. 

"Uh, maybe 45 minutes," he admitted shamefully. 

"Well, if you eat me out for 45 minutes, you can come now and be ready to go again when it's time. Sound good?" John nodded, touched that Nia didn't falter when he told her how long it would take him to recoup. _She knows I'm no young buck and she's fine with it..._ John said to himself. This made him feel strangely accepted and confident.

"I could eat you out for hours, darling." Nia blushed a little as she took John's balls into her left hand and fondled them as she sucked his cock. "Oh, fuck," John whimpered. "God, you're good, baby." Nia tried taking all of John's length into her mouth, gagging when it hit the back of her throat. "Careful, baby," John admonished. Nia released John's length from her mouth, going back to licking his shaft like a lollipop. "Please, Nia, please let me come," John begged. Nia sucked the head of John's cock into her mouth, simultaneously squeezing his balls. Nia kept it up, wanting to bring John to orgasm. "Shit, I'm going to come, baby." Nia took John as deep as she could, rolling his balls in her hand. That pushed John over the edge. When he was finished unloading in her mouth, John gently pulled Nia off his cock. Her lips were swollen, her eyes glassy with tears. "Are you alright?" John asked, concerned because of the tears in Nia's eyes. She took a moment to finish swallowing and gain her composure before answering. 

"I'm great, baby," Nia answered, beaming widely. John relaxed, relieved he hadn't hurt her. "Are _you_ alright? You sound pretty winded." Nia rose and sat next to John on the bed.

"I'm great, too; you did such a good job," John praised, making Nia's heart soar. "Now it's your turn." John stood and helped Nia up from the floor. He turned her around, and Nia laid on the bed and rested her head on a satin-covered pillow. John crawled on top of her, capturing her lips with his. Nia moaned into John's mouth, emboldening him. He pulled away from her, unclasping her bra and throwing the garment on the floor. John caressed Nia's breasts, enjoying the feeling of their supple warmth in his hands. 

"Are you gonna play with them or are you -" Before Nia could finish her sentence, John suddenly took her right nipple into his mouth, pinching the left one. Nia cried out at the unexpected sensations, causing John to smirk against her. He laved her nipple with his tongue, and Nia arched her back into the feeling. "Mmm, that's nice, John," Nia moaned breathlessly. John sunk his teeth into the nipple, making her jump. John smirked smugly and switched nipples. "Come on, baby, enough teasing." John obliged Nia's demand and moved on. He placed a trail of kisses down her torso, passing by her still-clothed cunt to lavish her ample thighs in chaste pecks. 

"You have some beautiful fucking legs, Nia," John complemented. 

"Thank you, John, but how is this not teasing?" Little did Nia know, John had something up his sleeve. With nothing but a knowing smile, John continued making his way down Nia's legs. 

"Lift your leg," John commanded as he tapped Nia's left calf. She furrowed her eyebrows, wondering what John was doing, but did as he said anyway. John knelt in front of his partner, cradled her leg, and simply placed a kiss on her big toe. 

"Oh my GOD, John! Don't tell me you have a foot fetish!" Nia exclaimed, covering her face in mortification. John frowned and moved Nia's hands off her face.

"Sweetheart, if you're not comfortable, I'll stop. Has anyone ever done this to you before - worshiped you like this?" Nia considered the question for a moment before shaking her head. "Just give it a chance, - I think you'll like it - but if you want me to stop, I will." Nia sighed and agreed to allow John to continue. He grasped her leg once again, pampering the bottom of her stocking-clad foot with kisses. Finally, he sucked her big toe into his mouth. Nia gasped and arched her back off the bed. 

"God, John, that is actually kind of nice..." she admitted. Nia sat up on her elbows, and they made eye contact as John released her toe to lick a stripe up the arch of Nia's foot. She moaned and threw her head back, alluringly thrusting her chest forward. "Holy shit," Nia whispered. 

"See, I told you you would like it," John said. He dropped her leg and took hold of the other one. Nia drew her left leg up and massaged her breasts, clearly ready for more than just foreplay. John made quick work of licking and sucking Nia's right foot so he could move onto what she really wanted. By the time he was finished, Nia was panting and grasping the sheets. 

"Okay, you were right: that was pretty fucking amazing." John kissed his way up Nia's legs, which opened in anticipation of what was to come. As John made his way up her thighs, Nia began to remove her remaining articles of clothing. 

"No, leave the stockings," John directed. Nia undid the straps connecting her garter belt to her stockings so she could remove her panties. John helped Nia get her panties off, and she secured her stockings to the garter belt once they were off. When Nia spread her legs again, John marveled at how wet she was. "Is this because of me, Nia?" John asked, knowing full well it was. 

"Yes, and you know it," she retorted. John smirked once again before going to town on Nia. He started by sucking her clit, experimenting with different levels of suction. 

"Tell me what feels good, baby," John mumbled against Nia's clit. He let go of her clit with a pop, choosing instead to lick it with a flattened tongue.

"Oh, fuck - that does!" Nia cried. "God, yes, don't stop, John." Nia entangled her hand in John's hair, keeping him in place. John moaned at the feeling; he loved having his hair pulled. "Goddamn," she whined. Nia grabbed John's hair a little harder, drawing another moan out of him. She arched into his mouth, but instead of continuing what he was doing, John explored Nia's anatomy, finding sensitive spots along the way. She seemed to like it when John bit and sucked her labia, but she responded even better to him licking the spot just below her clit. Without warning, John delved his middle finger into Nia's heat, curling it against her g-spot. He sucked her clit into his mouth once again, making Nia scream and grind her hips against John's face. 

"You like that, huh?" he teased, adding a second finger. Nia seized John's free hand and put it on her breast, keeping her hand atop his to guide his movements. 

"One finger felt better," she told John. He immediately removed the second finger. "Fuck yeah, I'm so close, baby." John continued curling his finger against Nia's g-spot and switched back to licking her clit. To add to the mix, he tentatively eased his pinkie finger into Nia's ass. She let out a yelp and squeezed John's hand. "I'm gonna come!" she announced before doing just that. Nia arched almost off the bed and held John's head as she rode his face. John gladly went along - he had always enjoyed bringing his partner to orgasm more than anything else during sex. "Holy shit, John," Nia breathed. She released John's hair and hand, allowing him to move once again. John's lips met Nia's once again, but this kiss was unlike the others they had had: it was rushed and feverish, both ready to finally fuck.

"Are you okay? You're not overstimulated, are you?" John questioned with concern. Nia laughed and shook her head. 

"I appreciate the concern, but I'm fine. Are you ready?" Nia grasped John's cock in her hand, feeling if it was hard or not. 

"Yeah, I think I am. I don't think I can wait any longer, darling." Nia bit John's lip.

"Me neither, baby. I wanna ride you." _Good god, is she trying to fucking kill me?!_ John wondered. Nia pushed on his shoulders, and John rolled over onto his back. She positioned the pillows underneath him so he was comfortable and slightly elevated. John grabbed the box of condoms off the nightstand, handing one to Nia. She ripped open the foil packet and slid the rubber onto John's hardening length. "You seem hard enough to me," she asserted. "If not, you will be in a minute." John laughed as Nia sunk onto his length. They both let out a winded groan when he was fully bottomed out, savoring the delectable feeling. John held onto Nia's hips to keep her stable.

"Are you alright?" John asked once again. "It's not too much, is it?" Nia chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"You're not _that_ big, John; I'm just enjoying the feeling of being stretched," she explained with a blissed-out expression. John gulped and knew he was in for quite a ride. Nia leaned forward and placed her hands on John's chest. She slowly lifted her hips up and sank back down, grinding her clit against his pelvis. She repeated this until she was ready to pick up the pace. "You like that, John?" John caught Nia's gaze and nodded, mesmerized. "I bet it's been a minute since your big cock has been wrapped in a tight, wet pussy, huh?" John groaned and dug his head into the pillows behind him. Nia smirked, happy with the effect she was having on John. She began bouncing on his cock now, still grinding down into his pelvis occasionally. 

"Goddamn, Nia, I'm already close," John said through gritted teeth. He dug his fingers into Nia's hips, slamming her down onto his dick. 

"Not yet, baby - I still want you to fuck me." 

"You're not helping!" Nia laughed and grabbed the headboard for better stability. "Fuck, especially with how you're putting your ass into it. God, I don't know if I can hold back, sweetheart." 

"Fine, I guess we'll just have to expedite things then." With that, Nia pulled off of John and got on all fours next to him. John quickly changed condoms before taking his position behind Nia. He grasped his shaft and rubbed the head of his cock along Nia's slit. She jumped every time he touched her clit. "John, come on! I thought you were the one who was about to come!" 

"You need to learn to be more patient, baby girl," John informed her. Before Nia could say another word, John landed his hand across her left ass cheek and slid his cock into her pussy. Nia groaned into a pillow, holding onto it for dear life. John quickly worked up to pounding into Nia's cunt; he grabbed her shoulder in one hand and her hip in the other. "Does that feel good, baby girl? You like how my cock feels pounding into you?" Nia nodded ardently.

"Fuck, John, it feels so fucking good," Nia moaned, struggling to catch her breath. John didn't know how he hadn't come yet.

"Rub your clit for me, baby girl," John instructed. One of Nia's hands flew to her clit; her desire to orgasm was apparent. "That's it, sweetheart. I want you to come first, alright?" 

"But, John -" He interrupted her with a smack to the ass. 

"Just do it, alright?" he said in a soft voice that contradicted his manhandling of Nia. Nia pushed back onto John, trying her hardest to come before him. He leaned forward, draping himself across her back, and sunk his teeth into Nia's neck. "Come for me, baby girl. I want to feel you come on my cock," John whispered into his ear. With a scream, Nia finally gave in. John fucked Nia through her orgasm, triggering his own. When he was sure they were both done, John pulled out of Nia and discarded of the condom. He held onto her ass and spread her labia to reveal her swollen clit and vagina. John couldn't help but lick from Nia's clit to her perineum. 

"Ow!" she shouted. "I am definitely too sensitive now." 

"I'm sorry, darling, I just couldn't help myself. Could I take a picture?" Nia furrowed her brows, confused as to why he would ask her for a photo. 

"Not on your phone," she stipulated. 

"A Polaroid." Nia looked back at him and nodded, a curious scowl on her face. John stood and retrieved an old Polaroid camera from somewhere in the room. He snapped a close up of Nia's freshly fucked cunt. When the camera spit the image out, the shook the photo for a moment before handing it to Nia. She turned over so she was lying on her back.

"Wow, you really fucked me up, huh?" Nia handed the photo back to John. "Fuck, that was amazing." John could see Nia's eyelids becoming heavy, but before she could fall asleep, he tapped her calf with the photo. 

"Hey, you should use the bathroom first." 

"You're right, thanks." John led Nia to the master bath attached to his bedroom. "Ooh, nice." John left her alone to do her business, then went in after she was finished. When he came back into the bedroom, Nia was sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"Why aren't you sleeping? Don't tell me you're ready for round two already?" John guessed. Nia shook her head with a somber expression. "What's wrong, darling?" He rushed to her, kneeling at her feet. 

"Do you want me to leave now?" Nia asked. The crestfallen look on her face broke John's heart. He grabbed her hands and held them in his. 

"Leave? Why would I ever - I wouldn't kick you out after fucking you, Nia." Nia looked away and shrugged.

"Why stay? It's a one-night stand, not one-night and the morning after." John furrowed his eyebrows before realizing what Nia was talking about.

"Nia, sweetheart, **you're more than just a one-night stand**." Nia looked at John once again, curling her lip in disgust.

"I swear to god, if you tell me you love me, I promise I will punch you in the throat." John laughed and shook his head.

"No, of course not. I do like you, though, and I enjoy your company... and your body, to be blunt. Please, stay and let me take you out for breakfast in the morning," John pleaded. Nia sighed.

"Alright, fine." With that, she crawled under the covers. John joined her in the bed, cautiously snuggling up behind Nia. He draped his arm around her waist, and she allowed it to stay there. "I'm sorry to be so distant. I can tell you're the softie type, but... I'm really just not comfortable with letting some guy I just met into my life like that."

"I understand, Nia. I'm sorry to make you uncomfortable. You're right: I am a softie. Sometimes I forget not everyone is like that. Thanks for letting me in at least a little." Nia felt her heart soften at John's words, and without realizing it, she pulled him in a bit closer.


	6. Chapter VI: Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, Nia comes to shocking conclusions that upset her and Carmen's world.

At 7 AM, John's alarm rang out. He woke up and promptly shut it off, but not before Nia was scared half to death by the sound. "What? What time is it?" 

"Seven. I'm going to let the dog out, but you can go back to sleep if you want." John left the bedroom and gently closed the door behind him. Nia got up and searched her purse for her phone. 

"Damn, I should have charged it last night," she muttered to herself upon seeing that the device was on 29%. She shook her head and proceeded to call Miss Jones. 

"Hello? Are you okay?" Miss Jones asked through the phone. She always awoke at 6 AM, even on weekends. She had said in the past that it had something to do with being a military brat.

"I'm divine, Carmen," Nia replied. "This guy is a total sweetie, _and_ he knows how to eat pussy!" she gushed. She heard Miss Jones sigh and knew her friend was probably rolling her eyes right now.

"I'm surprised you haven't come home yet," Miss Jones said. 

"He wanted me to stay so he could take me for breakfast," Nia explained. _She's probably furrowing her brows and tilting her head forward, giving me the eye through the phone,_ Nia thought. 

"Take you for breakfast?" Miss Jones repeated. "And you said yes?"

"He convinced me. He said he doesn't do one-night stands and he wants to be friends." Nia imagined Miss Jones's confusion and apprehension growing, manifesting through her facial expressions. 

"What is with this guy?" Miss Jones wondered. Nia laughed. 

"Yeah, I've asked myself the same thing. He's sweet, though, and I like him... and he fucks well." Again, Miss Jones sighed, and Nia practically felt her rolling her eyes. "Listen, he's just a big softie, and I'm pretty sure his wife left him or something not long ago - he's probably lonely. Carmen, wait until I tell you what he did to my feet!" Miss Jones gagged. 

"Good god, as if sex wasn't nasty enough!" Nia laughed.

"You don't know what you're missin', sis!" 

"Sure, Nia. You're coming home later, right?" 

"Right after breakfast, Carmen, I promise. Want me to bring you anything?" 

"No, just yourself, girlie. See ya later." With that, Miss Jones hung up the phone. Nia found the nearest outlet and her charger and plugged her phone in. She stretched, her muscles tight from sleep. Nia could hear John's heavy footsteps coming up the stairs, followed by the clipping of the dog's claws against the hardwood. A moment later, the door opened, and John and the dog entered the room. 

"Good morning, Mr. Wick," Nia greeted as she bent over to touch her toes. The dog ran up to her and shoved his nose in her face, causing her to giggle maniacally and lose her balance. She fell on the floor in a heap, scratching the dog's chest. 

"Good morning, Nia. Did you sleep well?" John inquired as he began to rummage through the closet for an outfit. 

"Like a rock." Nia stayed on the floor, stretching her legs and back. John peeked over the edge of the bed to see her with her legs spread far apart. She was leaned forward, resting on her forearms. She was wearing her stockings and nothing else. 

"Come here," John commanded. Nia furrowed her brows and sat up, looking in John's direction. He patted the edge of the bed. Nia curiously approached the spot John had patted and sat there. He got down on his knees in front of her and placed his large hands on her still stocking-covered knees. As he spread Nia's legs apart, the dog ran over, curious about what was going on. John shooed the dog and told him to go lay down. 

"He's very well trained," Nia observed. She had turned her head to watch the dog for a moment but was forced to refocus on John when his lips met her clit. "God, John," she cried out. John lapped at her clit and added a finger to her cunt. Nia fell back onto her forearms but kept herself propped up so she could see what John was doing. She let her head fall back, delighting in the feeling of John's tongue against her clit. 

"No, look at me," John directed her. Nia picked her head back up, meeting John's eyes. He went back to eating her out, only now, he maintained eye contact with her. John curled his finger against Nia's g-spot in a particularly pleasurable way, causing her to yelp and bite her lip. "Did that feel good?" John asked before repeating the motion. 

"Oh, god, yes." Nia's jaw went slack and her eyes fell closed, but she righted herself and opened her eyes again before John could scold her for it. He continued his pampering of Nia's clit, and she grabbed a fistful of John's hair to make sure he wouldn't stop. "Fuck, I'm so close, John. Please don't stop." John picked up the pace, encouraged by Nia's moans and declarations of praise. Nia moaned John's name and held his head in place as she came. When she was finished, she let go of John's hair and flopped back onto the bed. 

"Could I just have you for breakfast?" John asked, only half-joking. He ran his fingertips across her thighs, smiling when Nia shivered. Her stomach growled, and she groaned. 

"No, I'm starved... and filthy. I could use a shower, if you wouldn't mind." 

"Alright, let's go." Nia looked at him like he had three heads. "What?"

"You're going to join me? I ain't really down for shower sex..." 

"How about a bath, then?" John proposed. Nia shook her head and started toward the bathroom. 

"I can't believe he thought he wouldn't be able to keep up with me," Nia said under her breath. "I can't fucking keep up with him!" John followed her into the bathroom, ready to get off once more. 

* * *

* * *

"Humor me, John," Nia said as she poured syrup on a stack of french toast, "what do you do when you're not killing people and seducing young women in clubs?" He glared at her before taking a bite of bacon.

"I used to restore books for a living, but it's more of a hobby now. Aside from that, I help my friend Aurelio restore cars." Nia nodded and took a mouthful of french toast. 

"God damn, this is good!" she exclaimed, earning a smile from John. "Anyway, you mentioned the car thing before, but... you restore books? What do you mean?" John explained to Nia what type of books he restored and for whom as they ate their breakfast in a diner near Nia and Miss Jones's apartment. She was genuinely interested, not just pretending to listen. "Wow, that's pretty cool. Don't you do anything more... exciting?"

"I get enough excitement from my job," John countered around a mouthful of toast. "Other than what I already mentioned, I just do mundane stuff like read and watch TV."

"You're not really a social butterfly. I got the impression that that was the case, but I wasn't really sure," Nia bantered sarcastically. John gave her a death glare from behind a glass of orange juice. "Okay, okay, let's get serious here." John set his glass on the table and sat back, giving Nia his full attention. "You apparently don't do one-night stands, so where are we going from here?" John sighed and leaned forward onto the table.

"I don't know, Nia. You're really a great woman, but you don't seem eager to start a relationship. You don't think we could be friends?" The vulnerable look in John's eyes softened Nia's heart, and she couldn't help but take John's hands in hers.

"John, I know I haven't been the nicest you. It's not right or fair for me to be so bitchy to someone who is as sweet and kind-hearted as you. I only treat people that way because I'm afraid of getting hurt again. It sounds cliche, but it's the truth." John squeezed Nia's hands, and she looked down at the table to blink back tears.

"That guy you were with really mistreated you, huh? I can't blame you for being so defensive. I've been acting similarly since I lost my wife. It's easier to push people away to stay safe than to be vulnerable and let them in." Tears began flowing down Nia's face. John cupped her chin and lifted her face, wiping away her tears with his thumb. "Nia, I'm realizing that we can't isolate ourselves in fear of being hurt again. Listen, all I'm saying is that you're more than just a warm body - you're a talented young woman with a sharp tongue and quick wit. Anybody would be lucky to be loved by you." Nia allowed her tears to flow freely now, and John longed to scoop her up and hold her tight. 

"I get what you're saying, John. I don't know, maybe I should give you a shot, see where this goes... I don't like having to be so hard all the time. I mean, it's difficult enough moving through the world as a woman of color, having to be strong and independent because that's what everyone expects of you." John frowned.

"Nia, you don't have to live your life according to stereotypes." The woman shrugged and looked out the window.

"It's easier that way. I've gotten so used to being defensive all the time that I don't know how to be emotional with anyone but Miss Jones. That's why I got mad at you when you asked me about my boyfriend." John's heart broke upon hearing Nia's words. He saw in front of him a woman who had been beaten down and forced to build up a strong shield around herself in response. She was revealing, however, that underneath her hard exterior, Nia possessed an indomitable soul. "You're the only person who has really ever forced to open up and confront my feelings. For that, I'll always be grateful." 

"You've got a great spirit, Nia - don't repress it to make others comfortable." Nia looked into John's eyes and gave him a feeble smile. "Now eat before your food gets cold." John retracted his hands from Nia, and she shivered at the loss of contact. 

As she picked at her french toast, Nia murmured timidly, "Maybe we should go out... like, on a date or whatever." John was shocked to hear her say that.

"I would be honored to take you out on a date," John answered with the broadest smile Nia had ever seen from him. 

* * *

* * *

"Thanks for everything, John, I really appreciate it," Nia said solemnly after she and John arrived at her apartment building. 

"Of course, Miss Rose. I owe you my gratitude as well: you've really opened my eyes in more ways than one." Nia smiled. "Why don't we exchange numbers so we can keep in touch?

"Haha, exchange numbers... that's old people talk, John," Nia teased. He swatted her arm before handing her his unlocked phone. Nia opened her phone and gave it to John. They quickly made new contacts and exchanged phones once again. Nia laughed when she saw a trail of emojis follow John's name: a book, a car, a gun, and a knife. "Nice touch, Mr. Wick."

"You put three hearts after your name," John observed. "I didn't know you liked me that much." Nia laughed again and realized she didn't want to leave. They put their phones away and looked at one another, and Nia could tell John wanted her to stay. 

"Well, I'd better get going," she said before either she or John could stall any more. "I'll see you soon, John." With that, Nia collected her things and exited the car. John stayed and watched her retreat into the apartment building. Once Nia was out of sight, John sat back and took a deep breath. 

"Helen, if you're listening, honey," John said aloud, "I'll always love you. No one can ever replace you, but I can't forbid myself from falling in love again." John's eyes filled with tears of guilt and confusion. He blinked them away before finally leaving. 

* * *

* * *

"I'm home, Carm," Nia announced when she entered the apartment. Miss Jones was lounging on the couch, a book in hand. She glanced at Nia from over the top of the book.

"I can see that, Nia." she deadpanned as she set her book on the coffee table. "How was breakfast with Mr. Romantic?" Nia set her tote bag on the floor before sitting next to Miss Jones. 

"It was... interesting." Miss Jones cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms, signifying that she was all ears. "I don't know what it is about this guy, but he really gets to me. He told me all this stuff about how I'm talented and beautiful and anyone would be lucky to be loved by me." Carmen looked skeptical. "Listen, he made me realize something really important: we're both so hard and unemotional because that's what society expects us to be -"

"No, I'm hard because I lived on the streets for a decade, and to survive on the streets, you have to be hard," Carmen interrupted. Nia grabbed her friend's elbows and began speaking with a sense of urgency.

"That's true, but look: we've become so accustomed to being hard all the time that we've forgotten how to be emotional. We're so closed off to everyone but each other that we don't know how to be anything but hostile." Carmen shook her head and ripped her arms from Nia's grasp.

"Nia, don't be naive. If we don't keep our guards up, what do you think is going to happen? People are going to take advantage of us! I can't believe you've forgotten that after all you went through with -"

"Don't, Carmen." Nia jumped to her feet and stood in front of Carmen. "I know it's easier to be tough than it is to be genuine and vulnerable, but... don't you want to _live,_ Carmen? Don't you want to be able to be yourself?" Carmen leaped to her feet.

"I can't be myself, Nia!" she shouted, much to Nia's surprise. "This world is still hostile to anyone who isn't perfectly straight or white or wealthy - anyone who doesn't fit the status quo. What do you think would happen if I came out as an ace lesbian, huh?"

"You would face homophobia and discrimination, but you wouldn't have to go it alone." Carmen chuckled and rolled her eyes. "What? You think I can't understand because I'm straight? I don't know what it's like to be a lesbian, but I _do_ know what it's like to be a Black woman. Guess what! It's not easy, but you know what? I wouldn't change that even if I could because that's part of who I am. You're a woman - you have experienced your fair share of misogyny - would you change that if you could?" Carmen sighed and shook her head. "No, because that's part of your identity."

"What are you getting at, Nia?" Carmen asked shortly. 

"What I'm getting at is this: our society will find some reason to push us down no matter what we do just because of who we are, so why not just accept it? Life is hard enough for us the way it is. Pushing everyone away and assuming the worst about every single person we come across just makes it that much more difficult. We would be so much happier, so much freer, if we were just ourselves, Carmen." The women locked eyes and stared for a moment: Nia saw fear and rage in Carmen's eyes, while Carmen saw vulnerability and desperation in Nia's. Carmen shook her head once more before storming off to her bedroom. Nia's jaw dropped, and she collapsed onto the couch. When Carmen emerged from her room, she had a backpack slung around her shoulders. "Where are you going?" Nia questioned. Carmen left without giving a response. Nia began sobbing uncontrollably; soon, her body was shaking violently, unable to release all the emotion pent up inside quickly enough. 

A few hours later, Nia pulled herself off the couch and finally changed into more comfortable clothes. As she stood in front of the microwave, waiting for her frozen meal to cook, she contemplated calling John. When she sat at the dining table and stared nauseously into the steaming mac and cheese in front of her, Nia decided to call John. She waited expectantly for John to answer, but she got his voicemail instead. 

"Hey, John, this is Nia... I, um, I was just wondering if we could talk. Call me back whenever." When Nia heard her voice come out feeble and hoarse, she felt a painful twinge in her chest. She hung up the phone and stared blankly at the table in front of her, lacking the energy necessary to move. Nia had never felt more alone in her life.


	7. Chapter VII: Into the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nia tells John about her past, but he abstains from revealing his own.

"So, tell me all about Miss Dream Girl," Aurelio teased. He and John had been working on rebuilding John's old Mustang for a few hours and decided to stop at a local diner for lunch. 

"Aurelio, it's not like that; she's a special woman." Aurelio raised his eyebrows and took a sip of coffee. 

"Oh? What makes her so special?"

"She's wise, witty, and doesn't beat around the bush for shit. She really is a diamond in the rough." John sighed and shoved a couple french fries in his mouth. "She had a shitty ex who made her feel worthless, so she's very closed off. I got her to open up a little, though, and I think that underneath her shell, she's a real sweet woman." Aurelio smiled and took a bite of his burger.

"Sounds perfect for you, John," he said with his mouth full. He swallowed his food before saying, "You really like her, huh?" John nodded and took a gulp of his coffee.

"I do. I've realized that I can't replace Helen, - and I don't want to - but that doesn't mean I'm not allowed to fall in love with someone else." Aurelio's eyebrows shot up in shock, and John sighed, catching his mistake.

"Did you just say the L-word?" Aurelio badgered. "Is my boy in love? I hear it in your voice, John!" John waved off Aurelio's jest, but couldn't help but think that maybe he was already starting to fall for Nia. 

"No, no, I'm not in love with her... yet. You know what I meant, Aurelio." Aurelio nodded, dropping his playful attitude. 

"I'm proud of you for allowing yourself to be happy again, John - it's been hard to watch you mope around like a lost puppy." John reached across the table and clapped Aurelio on the shoulder. "So, uh, her friend... what's she like?" John laughed and shook his head.

"Not for you, my friend. I'm pretty sure she's a lesbian." Aurelio sighed and looked down at his plate dejectedly. "I'll let you know when I meet a supermodel with big tits and a love of cars." The men laughed together.

* * *

* * *

When John got back in the car, he checked his phone for any calls or messages. His heart lit up when he saw a voicemail from Nia. After listening to the message, however, John was troubled. He saw that the voicemail had been left at 1:33 PM, over three hours prior. John cursed himself for not keeping his phone on him as he called Nia back.

"Hello?" John almost didn't recognize the frail voice coming from the other end of the phone.

"Nia?"

"Yeah, hi." John frowned. He had been hoping for Nia's usual bubbly, clever personality. 

"What's wrong? I'm sorry I didn't answer; I was fixing up my old car with my friend Aurelio." 

"I... I just needed someone to talk to. If you're busy, I understand." John started the car, ready to head over to Nia's apartment.

"Did something happen? Are you and Miss Jones alright?" At the mention of her dear friend's name, Nia burst into tears. John assumed the worst and immediately began speeding over. "Nia? Nia, what happened?"

"She left and I don't know where she went and she won't answer her phone and she was mad at me so I don't know if she's coming back -" Nia rushed out through tears. John only understood half of what she said.

"I'll be there in five minutes, okay? What's your apartment number?" 

"315," Nia sniffled. John hung up and sped over to the apartment building. He jumped out of the car and burst through the front doors. Instead of taking the elevator, John bounded up the steps to the third floor. When he found the apartment, John pounded on the door. "Jesus, you knock like the fucking 5-O, John," Nia said as she opened the door. She rubbed her eyes and held onto the door frame to steady herself.

"What happened? Is everything alright? Are you hurt?" John grabbed Nia by the biceps and inspected her. Her eyes were bloodshot and swollen, her hands clammy. John noticed that heaviness in her eyes that appeared when she had been drinking. Nia pushed John off and showed him in. 

"I'm fine, John, it's not like someone broke in or something," she said. John scratched the back of his neck. 

"Oh, sorry... my first assumption was that you were in danger," John explained. Nia flopped onto the couch dejectedly, and John sat next to her. "What happened?"

"I was telling Miss Jones about the stuff we talked about at breakfast, about how we should live how we want to, not how society expects us to. She got mad at me and called me naive. She still thinks the way she did when we were on the streets." Nia broke down and began sobbing, and John couldn't help but pull her into his side. "I tried telling her that we're not really living, that we would be happier if we were just ourselves. That's when she left."

"She didn't tell you where she was going?" John asked. Nia shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Nia. What do you think about what Miss Jones said?" 

"If you had asked me that a week ago, I would have said, 'She's right, being soft gets you hurt, or worse yet, killed.' Now that you've shown me that that's not always the case, I know that Carmen is wrong." Nia sighed and pulled away from John. "She doesn't know what love is. She can't let anyone love her because she doesn't love herself." 

"What do you mean?" John asked. 

"Carmen grew up a military brat," Nia began. "Both her parents were in the Army, and her dad was a general or something. They moved around a lot, of course, so Carmen never really had many friends." Nia sighed and turned to face John. "They were strict and very religious. They used their religion as an excuse to be homophobic." John could tell where the story was going. 

"They kicked her out when she came out to them?" he guessed. Nia bit her lip and nodded.

"She was 14. They found letters she and some girl had exchanged. They confronted her, and she was forced to come out to them. Her parents left her there, in Albuquerque, all alone. She roamed the country, doing what she had to do to survive, until she finally landed here in New York when she was 18."

"That's when she met you?" Nia shook her head. 

"We met when she was 20. I was still 17 - it was a few months before my birthday. She's so ashamed of what she is... Carmen was confused before her parents kicked her out because she didn't understand her feelings. When they abandoned her, she felt like there was something wrong with her. She never had anyone to relate to because she never knew anyone who was like her." John contemplated what Nia had said for a moment before coming up with an idea.

"I might know someone..." Nia looked up at John with a quizzical look. 

"Oh?" 

"Her name is Ares. She's an assassin, and she's a lesbian, too. I think she and Miss Jones would get along - not just because of their sexuality." Nia looked skeptical. "You said Miss Jones has never known anyone like her. What's the harm in introducing them?" Nia shrugged.

"I guess there is no harm. It would really help her, you know, to know another lesbian. I mean, being in New York, we've met plenty of LGBT people, but they were usually living on the streets like us, so we were never able to keep in touch." 

"I'll get in touch with Ares, alright?" John promised. Nia suddenly wrapped her arms around John and pulled him into a hug. John melted into her.

"Thank you, John, and thanks for listening. I know we just met and all, so this is probably pretty weird for you, but I didn't have anyone else to call. Miss Jones and I only fought like this once."

"Who did you turn to then?" Nia let go, and John felt a tug on his heart when she pulled away from him. 

"My ex... He was actually the reason we were fighting. I guess the only thing Miss Jones and I have ever fought about is men. Ironic, huh?" Nia chuckled bitterly. 

"I'm glad you called me instead of sitting here alone," John said. "When's the last time you ate? Breakfast? Why don't I take you out for dinner?" 

"That would be nice," Nia responded quietly. "Let me get changed first; I can't go out in penguin pajamas." John smiled, and Nia stood up. "Our place isn't as bougie as yours, but make yourself at home, John." With that, Nia retreated into her bedroom to get ready. 

* * *

* * *

"What's your story, Nia?" John asked. Nia had insisted they go to Coney Island, so they were walking down the boardwalk. Nia had gotten cheese fries for dinner, despite John telling her that "french fries don't count as a meal, Nia." She looked much better, now wearing a band tee that John recognized as Carmen's, denim cut offs, and sandals.

"If I tell you mine, will you tell me yours?" she countered before taking a bite of fries. John sighed and put his hands in his pockets, reluctant to open up so much. "Come on, John. It's not fair for you to know everything about me while I know nothing about you."

"Alright, I'll think about it," John caved. 

"Okay, well, I didn't have a great childhood. When things were good, we had food in the house, cable, and a car. When things were bad, we had to go to the food bank or the soup kitchen, our only utilities were electricity and water, and we took the bus where we needed to go. Things were bad more than they were good. No matter what, though, neither of my parents were really around much. My mom worked two jobs - I don't even know if or when she ever slept. My dad was a gambler and a hustler, so he was always off doing bad shit, losing more money than he made." Nia paused to take a bite of her fries.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Nia," John said consolingly. 

"When I was maybe 12, my dad left one night to go to the track, and he never came back. I still don't know what happened; my guess is that he owed money to the wrong person and got himself killed. That left the burden of taking care of me completely on my mother, who was obviously already overworked. My big brother, Antonio, and I were alone most of the time. I started working as a waitress full-time under the table when I was 14 and Antonio was 16. My boss paid me maybe five dollars an hour, made me take my top off for him once or twice." 

"He never -"

"No, no, it always stopped at that. When Antonio found out, he confronted my boss without me knowing. When I went to work the next day, the boss flipped out and fired me. One of the regulars at the place I worked - his name was Ronan or something - was always sweet on me and left me big tips. When he found out I had been fired, he found me after school one day and told me to let him take care of me. I said yes. He gave me about $300 a week and bought me clothes, shoes, whatever I needed. When Antonio found out, he thought I had been doing sex work."

"Did he go after the guy?" John asked.

"No. He said he didn't want all that mess in his house. We fought for hours before I finally just left. I moved in with this guy, and it was fine at first. He got me a phone and usually left me alone. One night, he came into my room and tried to get in bed with me. I wasn't having it, so I pushed him away and told him I was leaving. He let me go, but he cut me off. At this point, I was only 16."

"How did you survive after that?" Nia shrugged and finished off her fries, discarding the trash in a garbage can.

"I did whatever I had to. Sometimes I picked up a shift waitressing at a strip club, but the customers always wanted something a little extra that I wasn't willing to give them. I worked under the table again in a different restaurant, but the owner got busted and the place got shut down. I sang wherever I could, but a lot of places expected me to do it for free. Then, a girl I worked with in the strip club told me about this photographer who was looking for models. I brushed her off, but she told the guy what club I sang at. He showed up there one night and introduced himself to me. I liked him right away."

"Your ex?" John predicted. Nia looked down at the ground and nodded.

"His name was Ivan. He told me I was perfect for the job, so I started modeling for him. I did that during the day and sang at night. I met Miss Jones a few weeks later. She and I moved in with Ivan, and soon enough, he and I were dating. I was head over heels, and I thought he felt the same. Things started to go bad one day when I stayed out too late. At the time, Miss Jones didn't perform with me, but she always came with me to my shows. Some guy had tried to feel her up while I was in the bathroom. When I came out, he was lying on the floor, choking on his blood. He ended up making it, but just barely. Anyway, the cops came, and she had to give a statement and everything." 

"Miss Jones didn't get arrested or anything, did she?" John wondered. Nia shook her head and suggested they sit. She and John sat on a bench, barely three inches of space in between them.

"When we got home, Ivan was waiting up. He accused me of cheating on him. Miss Jones and I tried telling him the truth, but he refused to believe us. After Miss Jones had gone to bed, Ivan brought it up again. He finally slapped me and called me a whore before going to bed. The next morning, he was back to normal." John frowned and put his arm on the bench behind Nia.

"Did Miss Jones know he hit you?" Nia shook her head.

"She would have killed him. Anyway, that became the usual routine: Ivan would get pissed at me over something he thought I did, he'd scream at me and beat me a little, then he'd be normal again a few hours later. I started to think I was actually guilty of whatever he accused me of, even when I knew I hadn't done anything. I did everything I could to please that man, and nothing was ever good enough. One day while Miss Jones was at the store, Ivan and I got in a big argument. He held a knife to my throat and threatened to kill me. When I told Miss Jones what had happened, she forced me to pack up my stuff, and we left in the middle of the night. We went back to being homeless for a few months until we finally got enough money to get our apartment."

"How long were you with this guy?" John asked.

"About three years. We started dating a few weeks after I turned 18, and Miss Jones and I left about a month after her birthday in February." John took a moment to process everything Nia had just told him.

"I can understand why you and Miss Jones are so defensive and cynical. Thank you for sharing all that with me," John grabbed Nia's hand and squeezed it; "I know it probably wasn't easy talking about the past like that." Nia looked at John and shook her head. "Where are your mother and brother now?"

"I don't know. The last time I saw my mother was about three weeks before I left home, and I haven't seen Antonio since the day we got into it." John sighed and shook his head. 

"I'm sorry to hear that, Nia. Would you ever speak to them again if you found them?" Nia pondered the question for a good while before answering.

"I guess I would. I mean, my mom wasn't really around, but that was because she was working so much. She became an alcoholic after my dad disappeared, so I think that's where a lot of her money went. I can't really blame her for that. As far as Antonio goes, I understand why he was so angry. I wish things had gone down differently, so if I ever got to see him again, I would try to fix things between us." 

"That's very mature of you, Nia. There are some people who hold onto the past so strongly that they are unable to ever reconcile and move on. What about Ivan? He never found you and Miss Jones?"

"No, not that I know of. He probably has a new girl to abuse by now." John wrapped his arm around Nia and pulled her into his side. 

"When I take you home, **I'm gonna fuck you so hard you forget you ever even met that asshole** ," John promised. Nia looked up at him with a smile. 

Nia and John spent another two hours at Coney Island. They played games (John won Nia a stuffed tiger, and she won him a stuffed turtle), ate cotton candy and ice cream, and discussed music. As they watched the sunset from atop the ferris wheel, both John and Nia felt affection for one another in their hearts. They were both scared, but they both felt ready to take the risk of falling in love again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, I hope you're enjoying the story! This is probably one of my favorites that I've ever written for AO3, so I hope everyone else enjoys it as much as I do. I'm going on vacation and will be gone from 7/27 - 8/3, so unfortunately, I won't be posting while I'm gone. I hope everyone understands. When I come back, though, the story will be nearly over! Maybe I'll write a sequel if anyone is interested?


	8. Chapter VIII: Out of the Black, Into the Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John finally opens up about his past; Carmen sees the world with a new clarity.

"I can't believe you really thought I would rather be with someone my age instead of you, John," Nia said breathlessly. "You think someone my age would know how to do all that?" John laughed. He felt more confident than he had in years. "Okay, I think it's your turn to tell me your life story." Nia sat up on her forearm and looked at John expectantly. He sighed, not quite prepared to recount all the painful events that had happened over the course of his life. "If you're not ready right now, I understand, but I do expect you to tell me at some point." 

"I'd might as well just get it over with..." John sat up and crossed his legs. "I was born in Belarus and brought to America by a powerful woman in the assassin community. She saw to it that I was taught martial arts. My native language is Russian, so she also taught me English and American Sign Language. When I turned 18, I joined the Marines." Nia was clearly entertained by the story so far, as evidenced by the enraptured look in her eyes.

"Did you know your parents?" she asked. John explained that he was an orphan. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Where did you serve in the Marines?"

"Hawaii. I was stationed there for the five years I was actively deployed. I became close friends with Marcus, my Staff Sergeant. When we came back home, Marcus taught me how to restore books. I wanted to do that for a living, but I ended up working as an assassin for a Russian mobster instead. Then, about seven years ago, I met a woman named Helen." John paused and took a raggedy breath.

"Your wife?" Nia guessed.

"Yeah. We dated for two years before getting married. She was the most amazing woman I had ever met - no offense to you, Nia." Nia brushed it off and told John to continue. "I retired from the business and started restoring books for a living. We were so happy... until Helen got sick. She had cancer. By the time we found out, it was too late." Nia looked shocked.

"Oh my... John, I'm so sorry. I thought you were divorced, not widowed." 

"When Helen passed away, she took my soul with her. I was empty for days, until one night, someone from the animal shelter came by with a puppy. She was a final gift from my wife." Nia frowned.

"She? It wasn't the same dog as the one you have now?" she asked. John sighed and shook his head.

"No. Her name was Daisy. She gave me a reason to get out of bed every morning. She was my only companion, someone for me to grieve with. Then, one night, some punks broke in, stole my Mustang, destroyed my SUV, and..." John trailed off, his throat closing as his eyes filled with tears. 

"That's terrible, John. I'm so sorry. What did you do?"

"I went after the fucker who was behind it all. Turned out, he was the son of my old boss, Viggo. Viggo did everything he could to stop me from getting to his son, but he knew there was no stopping me. I killed the kid and his father. That night, I broke into the shelter and took the dog I have now."

"You stole your dog?" Nia questioned with a raised brow.

"Of everything I just told you, _that's_ what you choose to judge?"

"Whatever. Anyway, you said you were retired - did you have to get back in the business because you killed that guy and his son?" Nia inquired. 

"No, it was because of something else. A man who I once considered my friend forced me back. He had a marker, which is pretty much the worst kind of favor you can owe someone. When I said no, he burned down my house. I'm lucky he didn't just kill me outright. After that, I gave in and did what he wanted me to do." Nia's eyes widened.

"Oh, my god... Did you kill that High Table lady and her brother?" Nia asked. 

"How did you know?"

"I've heard people talking about it around the Continental. Killing them caused a lot of shit with the High Table. I don't really know what that is, but I know it's a pretty big deal." John sighed and nodded. 

"Yeah, it is. Since I killed the D'Antonios, I'm definitely back in the business. I made a lot of powerful people very angry by killing them." Nia whistled and sat up completely.

"You've lived a wild life, Mr. Wick. Did you want to settle down and do your book stuff forever?" 

"Yeah, that was the plan. The five years I was married to Helen were the happiest years of my whole life. I'm hoping that after I take care of this High Table mess, I'll be able to go back into retirement." 

"You deserve it, John. I'm sorry your life was upended like that, and I hope you can go back to normal at some point." John held Nia's hand in his and stroked it with his thumb. 

"There's something else I should tell you," John said. "My birth name isn't John Wick - it's Jardani Jovanovich." Nia beamed.

"Killer! Why did you change it?" John shrugged.

"That's not who I am anymore," he explained succinctly.

"You know, Nia Rose isn't my birth name either," she admitted. John was shocked.

"It's not? What is it?" 

"Imani Nuru Johnson." John's surprise grew even more.

"Was your mother Swahili?" John wondered. Nia nodded.

"Yeah, her great-great-great grandparents were from Kenya; they were brought here to be slaves. Their stories and traditions have been passed from generation to generation; my mother told me and my brother some stories when we were children. I think the stories are written down somewhere, but I have no idea where the book could be." Nia seemed sad as she spoke of her mother and ancestors. 

"That's amazing that your ancestors were able to keep their culture alive during such an atrocious time. Do you know what your name means?"

"Imani means 'faithful person,' and Nuru means 'filled with light.'" John smiled.

"Why don't you go by your real name? It's beautiful, and the meaning suits you." Nia shrugged with a wistful expression.

"I just feel... disconnected, I guess, from my culture. I'm not African in any way; all I have is a few stories that come from my ancestors." John frowned and dropped Nia's hand. 

"Nia, you have more than most African Americans do. You still have that connection to your ancestors; why not hold onto it? Maybe you're not from Kenya, but that doesn't mean you have to abandon your culture." Nia frowned and dropped John's hand.

"If that's the case, why did you go from Jardani to John? You said that's not who you are - is that not abandoning your culture?" John cast his eyes downward in shame.

"I changed my name because I wanted to leave my childhood behind and recreate myself. Jardani was a boy born into nothing with no one to love him. I wanted John to be someone who had everything he needed, including love." Nia picked up John's hand again and squeezed it.

"I get that. I guess we both have our reasons for changing our names... I shouldn't invalidate yours. I'm sorry, John. Forgive me?" 

With a small smile that melted Nia's heart, John said, "Of course, Nia." Nia and John's heartfelt moment was interrupted by the slamming of the front door. Nia jumped but quickly recovered. She clambered out of bed and haphazardly threw on her clothes. She threw John a robe before leaving the room. John searched for his clothes but couldn't find his underwear or his shirt. He finally gave up and put on the tiny robe that barely covered his thighs. 

When Nia saw Miss Jones, she ran full-speed to her friend. Miss Jones dropped her bag and caught Nia in her arms. "Oh, Carmen! Where were you? Are you okay? You can't just run off like that!" Nia interrogated through tears. "I was worried sick!" 

"Not that sick," Miss Jones murmured. Nia looked over her shoulder and caught sight of John in her small robe. She clamped her hand over her mouth to hold back her laughter. Miss Jones grabbed Nia's arms, making Nia turn her attention back to her friend. "I'm sorry, Nia. I was so outraged because you were questioning the very foundation of my beliefs. I've had some time to think, and... you're right, Nia. We haven't been living much, especially me. I want to be able to be myself with no regards for what other people think." Nia's lip quivered for a moment before she burst into tears once again. The women embraced once more, squeezing one another like their lives depended on it. Finally, Miss Jones let go and moved Nia out of the way. "And you..." she said to John, who was awkwardly standing behind the couch.

"I'm sorry -" he began. Miss Jones held up her hand, and the rest of John's words died in his throat. 

"Thanks to you, Mr. Wick, Nia and I have been freed from the mental prison of repression. We might face discrimination because of who we are, but now, we'll be able to live happily as our authentic selves. I've realized that although we may stray from the status quo, we are not in the fight against oppression alone." Carmen took Nia's hand and held it tightly. "We are not alone," she repeated with glassy eyes. The women shared an emotional glance before Carmen finally smiled. 

"Wow, that was very... articulate, Miss Jones. You did a good job of conveying your thoughts. I'm grateful that you accredit me with your revelations, but I didn't teach Nia Rose anything new - I just put into words something she already knew inside her heart." Nia smiled and laughed lightheartedly.

"Mr. Poetic is back!" she exclaimed before dropping Miss Jones's hand and wrapping her arm around her friend's shoulders. "I love you, Carmen." Miss Jones smiled at her friend.

"I love you too, Nia Rose. As for you, Mr. Wick, you're one cool dude." John couldn't help but grin and feel flattered; he knew that compliments from Miss Jones were meaningful. 

"You're one cool lady, Miss Jones. How about I take you ladies out for dinner?" John proposed. Carmen and Nia agreed happily.

* * *

* * *

"And then, her friend told me I was 'one cool dude!' After that, we went out for dinner," John relayed animatedly to Aurelio. The pair was in Aurelio's shop, once again working on John's destroyed Mustang. They were making good progress on the repairs, but they still had a long way to go. 

"Wow, you really know how to pick 'em, huh?" Aurelio said with a snort. He sat down on a nearby chair, taking a much-deserved break. John scowled and crossed his arms.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Aurelio poured two drinks and handed one to John.

"Only you would fall for some singer with a loaded past and closed-off, closeted best friend," he elucidated. "Oh, and then teach them that they don't have to be mean all the time." John rolled his eyes but knew that Aurelio was right.

"I guess that just makes me lucky, then," John quipped before taking a sip of his drink. 

"Whatever, all I know is that I need to meet this woman." 

* * *

* * *

A week later, John returned to the Continental with Aurelio. They were a good-looking pair, receiving curious looks from bystanders. 

"Hello, gentlemen," Addy greeted when the men made it to the bar. "What could I get you?" Aurelio ordered two bourbons as John noticed a certain short-haired assassin sitting at the other end of the bar. 

"I'll be back," he whispered in Aurelio's ear. "Stay here and talk to Addy." Before Aurelio could say anything, John left him and approached Ares. When Ares spotted him, she smirked and turned her body in John's direction. 

"Back for more?" she signed confidently. 

"You wish," John signed back. "There's someone I want you to meet." Ares cocked her eyebrow, displaying her interest. 

"Oh?" she signed simply. John beckoned her to follow him. He led Ares back to Aurelio and introduced them to one another.

"Come on, the show will be starting soon," he told his friend. Aurelio turned to face John with a grimace. Addy smiled from behind the bar. 

"He was sweet-talking me," she said with amusement clear in her voice. Aurelio groaned, realizing that his moves weren't working on the bartender. He begrudgingly got up, and both Aurelio and Ares followed John. A table directly in front of the stage had been reserved for John and his party. They took the table just as Carmen finished her warm up and Nia came out on stage.

Ares signed, "Is the blue-haired one who you wanted me to meet?" John confirmed, and Ares smirked. "She's hot. You know me well, John."

After the show was over, John led Aurelio and Ares backstage. He knocked on the door to Nia and Miss Jones's dressing room. The door was opened by a disheveled Miss Jones.

"Hey, John," she greeted with a cool half-smile. John was happy to see Carmen showing emotions aside from anger and suspicion. 

"Hello, Miss Jones. Could we come in?" Carmen stepped aside and allowed the group to enter the dressing room. Nia was seated at the vanity and was in the process of removing her makeup. She looked over and gave John a look of confusion. "Nia, Miss Jones, this is Aurelio and Ares." 

"Hello, ladies," Aurelio said smoothly. Ares stood silently.

"Oh, Ares is mute. She can hear but can't speak, so if she signs something, I'll translate it," John explained. 

"She's even prettier up close," Ares signed; she'd be purring if she could speak. She was practically eye-fucking Carmen. "The things I'd do to her..."

"What's she saying? You said you would translate, John," Nia said. John blushed and stammered. 

"She said you're hot, Miss Jones," Aurelio answered. John's eyes went wide. "She would like to sleep with you." The room fell silent, but Ares' complacent smirk spoke volumes. 

"Thanks, Aurelio," John muttered with red cheeks. Ares walked up to a wide-eyed Miss Jones and wrapped her arm around the stunned woman's shoulders. Nia, John, and Aurelio watched as Ares led Carmen out of the room.

"How are they going to communicate?" Nia wondered. "Carmen doesn't know sign language."

"Ares will find a way," John assured. 

* * *

* * *

"So, how did you like Ares?" Nia asked Carmen. It was the next morning, and the women were in the kitchen. Nia cooked breakfast while Carmen sipped coffee and read the news. 

"She was... interesting," Carmen replied. Nia cocked her brow and looked back at her friend before flipping the pancake that was cooking in the pan in front of her.

  
"In a good way?" Nia asked. 

"Yeah. She had some good stories, and it was nice to get to know another lesbian." Nia could tell her friend was leaving something out.

"But?" Nia pushed. Carmen sighed and took a sip of her coffee.

"But," she continued with a sigh, "she seems very... sexual, and obviously, I'm not." Nia took the pancake out of the pan and set it on a plate. 

"You didn't tell her you're ace?" Carmen looked down at the counter and shook her head.

"No, I thought we were really getting along and I didn't want to fuck it up by telling her." Nia frowned and approached her friend.

"Carmen, what happened to being yourself? If you and Ares really got along that well, you would find a way to make things work." Carmen shrugged. "Listen, if you hide things from her, she'll end up liking a mirage, not the real you." 

"That's true, but what if she can't accept that I'm asexual?" Nia put her hands on her hips.

"Then you don't need her, sis!" she exclaimed, making Carmen smile. "If she can't get past your sexuality and see your kick-ass personality, she must be smoking something." Carmen laughed, much to Nia's joy. _It's so good to see her happy for once,_ she thought. 

"Yeah, you're right, Nia. God, it feels so much better to be real than to be strong all the time," Carmen admitted. "I'm glad you met that John guy, even if he is a little weird." Nia laughed and went back to making pancakes.

"How is he weird?" she asked as she poured pancake batter into the pan.

"'Don't give into societal expectations, ladies. Just be yourselves!' What kind of guy says that to two women he barely knows?" Carmen said jovially.

"I don't know, but I'm glad he did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pieced together some stuff I read on the John Wick wiki with stuff I came up with myself to make John's backstory. I realize there's obvious gaps in his story, but that's intentional :) 
> 
> the story is almost over! I'm not sure if there will be 9 chapters or 10, but either way, it'll be done soon! I'm a little sad because I think this is probably one of the best fics I've written, but I'm excited to start something new! if anyone has any suggestions for a new story, please lmk!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! I'm used to writing slash fiction, reader inserts, or original stories, so this is new for me. Let me know what you think of it so far!


End file.
